Godzilla: Kaiju's Unleashed
by Doctor Corvus
Summary: Summary: Five Kaiju sized monsters appears at different locations on earth and must deal with the other existing Kaiju in their own spectacular ways
1. Chapter I: Krennic

Krennic the Honey Bee Parasite Kaiju

Chapter Summary: A biologically created Kaiju turns against its creators as it does not want to be a weapon used solely to kill

Chapter I: Krennic

Deep within an underground facility within Japan a group of scientists we're conducting an experiment to create an artificial Kaiju with human emotions and intelligence with also the ability to use telepathy and slight Energy manipulation at will. The Kaiju in question looked similar to a bee, a rather demotic looking one, that has black and gold exoskeleton armor with a helmet covering it's entire insect head. But what the scientists didn't know that the Kaiju was awake and listening on what they where saying.

"How is the test subject coming?" A male voice asked

"She's coming along nicely General Wong" a female voice answered

"She?"

"Why yes General, it seems the test subject turned out to be female-ish"

"What do you mean by "ish" doctor?" General Wong asked, eyeing the Bee looking Kaiju.

"We may have accidentally gave her male and female reproductive organs and system" The Doctor said, while General Wong looked at her strangely.

"Hermaphroditism" A Male Doctor said

General Wong deadpanned at the news, "Do I even want to know why that's even possible?"

"Well it could because of all the parts we used from other Kaiju's to make this artificial Kaiju and we might have not checked in till we were finish sir" A male scientists said.

Meanwhile while the scientists and general where talking the Kaiju listened closely to what they where saying, at first it really didn't care but after hearing that it was going to be a weapon for them that sparked it interest.

"Humans are very weird"

First it noticed two things

1\. Was that it couldn't see

2\. It couldn't move

Then it started to feel it's body, and its regular movements along with some strange new others

It then tried to force it's eyes open, and it's eye lids slowly moved open.

First, it was blinded by many lights, then it's eyes adjusted to the brightness

Second, it thought it's eyesight reminded her of looking at a television screen... wait, what's a television?

It got startled when the platform under it started moving to where it was in an upright position

It then became aware that it had, what looked like, a metal muzzle in the place of where it nose and mouth should be.

When the platform under it came to a stop, it saw regular people, but there were some things wrong with them. One was that they looked like very high class military and scientists. Two was they were very tiny compared to her. A four star general came up to a little platform, along with a bunch of other scientists.

The platform moved up, towards it face

"Ahhh hello my... dear, I see our experiment was an success, would you please try to talk back to me and have a civilized conversation" The General asked it

It actually didn't know what to do, it just tried to nod it's giant insect head

The General saw it's attempted nod, the General then smiled

"Well go on then, try and talk to me" The General stated happily

It then got it's jaw feeling and it tried to speak and it did.

"Why... and what did you do to me?" It asked the General

It had noted that it's voice actually sounded more robotic

"Please call me Mr. Wong, and you are..."

"Krennic sir" A scientist said

"Right Krennic"

"what is it that you need of me..." Krennic trailed off

"Krennic I understand where you come from, but we have bigger things to worry about, like Godzilla and how you are going to end him" General Wong stated loudly

"Who said I was going to end Godzilla" Krennic asked, surprised that he would make it do such a thing. Krennic only knew Godzilla from it's artificial memories that were implanted into it's brain.

"Do you not understand what Godzilla has done over the years, how many innocent people he has killed, you must end him so we may never have many innocent people die ever again by his doings" General Wong almost yelled

"Wasn't it thanks to mankind's weapons that made Godzilla return in the first place? That includes the other Kaiju's as well?" Krennic asks bluntly

The general and scientists all look at each other for a moment. They didn't think Krennic would retort with something so blunt.

"We did this to you cause we hoped that you would end him, but now I see that we have no choice but to force you to do so" General Wong said with an evil look in his eye

"You will not force me Mr. Wong, no matter what you do I will not be anyone's pawn or weapon" Krennic seethed through it's helmet

General Wong took out a radio "Scientists, our test subject is not cooperating, please make sure she has full blast"

He then put the radio away and the platform that he was on started to move away from Krennic's face

Krennic then felt an electric shock go through it, and it could feel it start to mess with it's head

"SSSSCCCRRRRRREEEEEEEEECCCCCCCHHHHHHHH" Krennic screamed as the shock got by the second. (It's screech sounds similar to Gigan)

Krennic's wing suddenly started to flutter rapidly and it's body thrashed around and lifted off of the platform that it was on. Krennic felt the shock stop as it felt a cord pull out of the back of it's head. Krennic's armored head crashed through the roof of the compound and it's armored body flew through the air at very fast speeds

'Okay Okay Okay calm down Krennic, you can do this just calm down and concentrate' Krennic thought to itself. Krennic eventually got the hang of flying with it's body.

Krennic didn't know how long it flew but by the time it became aware of it's surroundings it was nighttime and it started to get very tired. Them Krennic saw a pretty big island ahead of it.

'That'll be a god place to rest for the night' Krennic thought

Krennic wings stop fluttering and it crashed into the sandy ground below. As soon as Krennic crashed into the ground it fell asleep for the rest of the night.

Next morning

Krennic woke up cause of something poking it's side. Krennic groaned as it pushed itself into a sitting position. The large Kaiju Bee looked down to see what poked it awake. Krennic saw the two little twins that it got from it's connection.

Krennic tilted it's head to the side as it studied them.

The twins flinched when Krennic tilted it head to the side.

Krennic then realized that the twins were afraid of it for some reason.

"It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you" Krennic said as gently as she could to try and not startle them even more

The twins both looked at each other and then they both bowed and said at the same time

"Hello being, we are the Cosmo twins, would you please follow us" The Twins said as they already started to walk away.

"Hmm, alright" Krennic said as it tried to stand up.

Krennic slowly took it first step then another and another

Soon Krennic got the hang of walking on it's new legs, but it had to walk pretty slow so it wouldn't crush the Twins who were still in front of it.

"So where are you taking me" Krennic asked starting to get curious on where they were going.

"We are taking you to see our protector Mothra" The Twins said at the same time again

"Okay, what will happen when we get there them" Krennic asked

The Twins stopped walking and Krennic stopped walking as well not to try and crush them.

"We are here, she shall see you now" The Twins said at the same time.

Krennic looked around and it saw the face of a giant carved cave that some slight webbing on the sides and ceiling of the cave

Krennic took a deep breath and walked into the cave

Krennic walked for a while in darkness, but it optics lenses automatically turned it vision into night vision

"Hello is anyone in here, there was a pair of twins, who called themselves the Cosmos, they said that I needed to talk to you" Krennic called into the deeper part of the cave

Krennic practically jumped out of it's exoskeleton skin when it heard a voice call to out to it.

"In here child, please come to me" A voice said deeper in the cave

Krennic started to get fearful that it would get hurt or it would be forced to hurt things for no reason.

Krennic then swallowed it fear and went into the deeper part of the cave, when Krennic arrived it saw many bright colors in the room Krennic's optic lenses turned off it's night vision.

"what brings you here" The voice said again

"Um hi there, whoever you are, my name is Krennic" Krennic said softly as possibly

"Are you afraid of me child, cause you have no reason to" the voice stated

"Yes actually cause...well...I can't really see you, and it's kind of creepy when you can't see an owner to a mysterious voice" Krennic complied

"Well then turn around child and you shall see" The voice said again

Krennic slowly turned around and it saw the owner of the voice

Krennic's jaw fell open in utter disbelief

The creature looked like a giant butterfly slash moth. The moth's wings were enormous and very, very colorful. The moth also had the biggest and bluest eyes that Krennic has ever seen in its short life. Krennic also quickly noticed that it's body was slightly bigger than the moth as well.

"Hello Krennic, you may call me Mothra, I am betting that you are confused about why the Cosmos brought you here" Mothra stated softly

"Yes I actually am, why did the twins bring me to you" Krennic asked the moth

"I am what you humans could call the peacekeeper of Monster Island" Mothra said

"So in other words the twins brought me here so you could explain the rules to me or something like that to a degree" Krennic stated

Mothra nodded her giant head "Yes, but there are not that many rules on Monster Island, in fact there is only about two"

"Could you please tell me them, so I can at least not get on anybody's bad side" Krennic asked

"Very well, rule one is do not go into any monster's territory without their permission, you are very lucky you landed in my territory last night, and rule two is if Gojira gives an order you must follow it, because Gojira is king of all monsters" Mothra explained

Krennic let all of the information digest for a second, but got interrupted when it heard footsteps coming from the front of the cave

Mothra got in front of Krennic "Stay quiet child and you shall be fine, understand"

Krennic nodded it's armored head and it crouched down behind Mothra

Krennic got startled when it heard a booming voice coming from where the footsteps were coming from

"Yo Mothra you in here" said the booming voice

"Yes Anguirus I am always here" Mothra replied to the voice

Krennic saw another giant creature enter Mothra's cave

This creature looked like a spiked out armadillo with thick brown fur

'What a odd creature... though I shouldn't be one to talk' The Honey Bee Kaiju thought deeply

"Well then, where is he or she, I want to meet them" Anguirus said while smiling and wagging his tail

Mothra looked at the deeply thinking Krennic for a second then looked back at Anguirus

"Very well Anguirus, but I shall warn you, he... she... they are like one of those creations of humans that are sent to try and end Godzilla, like Biollante, but he... they are not one so do not attack understand" Mothra said in a very deadly tone

Anguirus nodded now not knowing what to expect now

'Well here goes nothing'

Krennic thought as it stood up from behind Mothra

Mothra then moved out of Krennic's way and she saw the shocked look on Anguirus' face

Anguirus quickly snapped out of it and shook his giant head around a bit

"Well umm, hi there umm my name's Anguirus uh what's yours" Anguirus asked unsure of how to start without becoming angry

"Umm my name is Krennic" The Honey Bee Kaiju said uneasily,

Anguirus face suddenly went from angry to a full blown smile, if anything

"Definitely not like Kiryu or Biollante, welcome to monster island Krennic" Anguirus said relieved that it wasn't like the doppelgänger robot or plant Kaiju he knew

Krennic immediately felt relief when Anguirus said that

"Thank you, this is a great place and it has good ummm monsters" Krennic said quickly

"Anguirus should you now be going back to Gojira, and report that their is a new monster living on monster island, also Krennic you shall go with Anguirus" Mothra said quickly

"Of course, come on Krennic, bye Mothra see ya" Anguirus yelled as he ran out of the cave

"I'm getting a bad vibe somehow, Mothra and thank you for everything" Krennic said as it started leaving the cave with the armadillo Kaiju

"Your very welcome Krennic, it was a pleasure to have you inside of my home territory, farewell" Mothra said back

With that Krennic and Anguirus started to head for Godzilla's territory


	2. Chapter II: Krennic II

[Writer's Booth]

(the reader open on a news show like setting with Writer, Original, and Doctor Corvus looking at the readers)

"Hey everybody Writer here with and important announcement and with an early chapter for the Solar Eclipse in 99 year and to introduce a new member to our group: Fixer! Editors twin sister" Writer points off to the side to a brunette with tan caramel skin waring a exotic dancer outfit while typing on the computer she was at.

"Further news this Solar Eclipse special is brought to you by _Trekking101_ who did a special on Solar Eclipse's in Anime… mainly on Fullmetal Alchemist and Berserk, so if your a fan of Anime go check out his YouTube video on this" Original said while looking at his papers.

"Interesting enough the last Solar Eclipse was in 1918 in the United States from Oragon to Florida" Doctor Corvus said, he was currently was wearing a eyepatch over his left eye.

"Still who's it was one hundred years, but on to the chapter of this **_Godzilla: Kaiju's Unleashed_** where Krennic meets some of the Kaiju on the island… while getting attacked by someone on the Island, further note Krennic gender is pretty unknown an der each Kaiju will call Krennic a he or she or be like Mothra and will call Krennic 'they' or 'them' at times unless Krennic actually shifts his genetic to male or female other then that… I'm just rambling aren't I?" Editor asks

"Yes you are dear sister! Anyway here's your _ONLY_ early chapter for this special event" Original says

"Also from a PM someone asked about Krennic and how I came up with him. Originally Krennic was supposed to be a mantis before being changed to a spider (Black Widow for female form and Rabid Wolf Spider for Male form), then to a Assassin Bug before settling on the Honey Bee, also Krennic went under different name changes and the name originally was Kaven but due to the constant… problems Krennic was picked" Writer said

"On a further note stay turne for the end of the chapter for the next Kaiju to appear in the next chapter" Doctor Corvus said with his assistances MC, DC, and QC behind him

* * *

Chapter II: Krennic

Anguirus led Krennic out of Mothra's cave to travel to Godzilla's territory.

"So uhh, what brings you to Monster Island anyway Krennic" Anguirus asked trying to start a conversation to pass the time with the Honey Bee Kaiju.

"You sure you want to know Anguirus cause it's kind of a long story" Krennic asked a little hesitant cause it didn't really want to talk about it.

"Sure, why not, just to pass the time until we get to Big-G's" Anguirus said with a curious smile in his face

"Fine, what brings me here is that some low-life general tried to make sure that I go and kill Godzilla by creating me, the general said that Godzilla made me this way so how, but I said no so then the general tried to force me to by shocking me with electricity, then suddenly my wings stated to flutter rapidly my back that knocked out the cord which was attached to the back of my head that was shocking me, my body then took off from the ground which caused my head to ram and brake through the laboratory's roof, and then I flew into the air for a while and before I knew what had happened it was dark out and I was getting very, very tired, I then saw this island and decided that I could sleep here for the night, I then woke up to some poking in my side so I looked down and I saw a small pair of twins and they led me to Mothra who explained everything to me that happens on this island, then you came in and that is how you and I are here now, any other questions, and you can catch flies doing that" Krennic monotonously speeches to Anguirus, whose jaw was hanging open in shock

Anguirus snapped his jaw closed with a 'THUNK' and looked at Krennic with wide eyes "Well um just one more question *clears throat* what were you before?"

"Anguirus… what am I?" Krennic asks the armadillo Kaiju

"Uh a giant evil looking Bee…"

"And what did I just say earlier?"

"You were created by humans"

"There you go"

Krennic then heard a new sound come to it's audio receptors within the helmet

"Yes, do you hear that Anguirus" Krennic asked as it tilted it's head to the side to try and hear better, Krennic heard it audio receptors tune to check the sound more thoroughly

Anguirus strained his ears to hear the sound of giant flapping wings "Oh it's alright Krennic it's just Rodan...OH CRAP RODAN, Krennic uh I have to hide you somewhere and fast" Anguirus started to push Krennic behind his spiky back

"Anguirus, I don't want to go through what we did back in Mothra's cave again, I want to see who this Rodan is, I'll be fine okay" Krennic said sternly as it pushed Anguirus away softly from it.

Suddenly Krennic was hit in it's back with a red blast, the blast was reflected off of it's armored back, but it did sting a little to Krennic. Krennic turned it's head around and it saw a huge pterodactyl flying towards it at very fast speeds and the pterodactyl was not stopping or slowing down anytime soon. Before Krennic could try and do anything the giant pterodactyl rammed straight into it's chest.

Krennic got the wind knocked out of it as it was forced into the ground hard and the pterodactyl started to peck It's face with its giant, rock hard beak. The pterodactyl was suddenly forced off of Krennic, and the pterodactyl was forced into the side of a mountain. The pterodactyl recovered quickly and it looked at its attacker and it found it to be a very pissed off Anguirus, standing protectively over Krennic.

"What are you doing Anguirus, why are you defending him" The pterodactyl asked confused and feeling betrayed at the same time.

"If you would have so gladly noticed that this is a new Kaiju, but there are just a few things wrong with that, one is that a Kaiju...NO it is a girl and her name is Krennic, two she is an earth protector, and three Krennic is like Mothra, so how in the heck is that a reason to attack her Rodan" Anguirus practically yelled, very pissed off at Rodan that he attacked Krennic for no good reason

"What are you talking about Anguirus, you were just supposed to be investigating the new smell on the island, Godzilla became impatient and told me to go look for you" Rodan stated to Anguirus who was just shacking his head.

Anguirus slowly helped Krennic up as it coughed and rubbed it's neck "I am that new scent, ouch, that was a pretty good hit, *cough, cough* so your Rodan, nice to meet you I'm Krennic, and could you please NOT do that again okay *cough, cough, cough*" Krennic then got it's weight off of Anguirus, and then wiped the dirt off of it's body with it's four large arms.

"Uhhhhh alright nice to meet you to Krennic, umm sorry for running into you and sorry for pecking at your face to" Rodan said while scratching his head in confusion

"It's alright, so do you want to know my story now or wait until Anguirus and I go to Godzilla?" Krennic asked

"Wait you're not going to hurt Godzilla, are you" Rodan asked Krennic with friendship and protectiveness for Godzilla in his tone

"No she's not, Krennic is a good Kaiju so she is on our earth defenders team, right?" Anguirus asked, turning his head to Krennic.

"She? Isn't Krennic a boy name?" Rodan asks

"Krennic is a unisex I believe" Krennic said

"But Krennic has a female scent" Anguirus countered

"But Krennic also has a male scent as well" Ronan said

Krennic reaches over and grabs both of them and whispers something to the both of them, both Kaiju's were confused for a moment in till Krennic finished explaining to them about it's gender and both blushed hotly.

"So you can actually shifted between both genders?" Rodan asks

"That is correct Rodan" Krennic nodded

"Would explain why Mothra had a hard time telling your gender" Anguirus said

Rodan was literally snapped out of his shock "Dang Krennic, that is intense, so what are you going to do now, are you gunna ask Godzilla to stay here?"

"Yeah, I can't exactly go and try to go and find a home among humans, I mean look at me" Krennic said to Rodan as it gestured to it's large insect body.

"Krennic none should look on the outside, it's what's on the inside that counts right, so then Big-G would want you to live here no problem, heck Big-G would probably want to adopt you" Anguirus chuckled, trying to make Krennic feel better.

"I highly doubt that Anguirus" Krennic said with a small smile underneath it's mask

"Let's go see what Godzilla wants to do with you Krennic" Rodan said smiling at Krennic.

Krennic gave a little smile back and said "Can we go to see Godzilla now, I'm curious as to why he attacks Japan's cities so much"

"I don't know why Big-G attacks the humans, I think he just has a big hatred for humans cause they killed his father, the original Godzilla, and then they made Big-G's father into Kiryu"

"Ha yes Kiryu, I believe I have some implanted memories about him" Krennic mutters to itself, though an odd filling filled it's body as it thought about it more, "Hey guys guess what?"

"What?" The two Kaiju's say

Krennic optics rolled back into it's head and it's giant insect body fell backwards, unconscious, onto the ground with a mini earthquake.

You just had to say that didn't you" Rodan said to Anguirus, who was looking worriedly at an passed out Krennic.

"I should have shut my mouth, huh" Anguirus stated, mentally beating himself up about his friend.

"Huh, YA THINK, should we just pick him up and take him Godzilla" Rodan suggested somewhat hesitant

"Yeah actually we probably should, if she's not awake by then we should then tell Big-G her story, does that sound good Bird-Brain" Anguirus said with some worry in his tone.

"Yeah common, get his legs and watch out for his abdomen and wings" Rodan said, gently picking up Krennic's metal head and shoulders.

"Alright, alright let's just go already, who knows how bad Big-G is getting impatient" Anguirus said picking up Krennic's abdomen carefully with his tail.

"You got that right buddy, lets get Krennic to Godzilla" Rodan said with a chuckle as the picture formed in his head about the two meeting.

Rodan and Anguirus picked up Krennic's giant insect body off of the ground and with a few sighs Rodan and Anguirus started walking to Godzilla's territory with the unconscious Honey Bee.

Some time later

Rodan and Anguirus finally made it to Godzilla's territory and they walked to Godzilla's meeting rocks where they saw him and the others chatting about the new scent

Godzilla was talking with Baragon

"So what do you think is taking Rodan and Anguirus so long with the new scent G" Baragon asked Godzilla.

"I do not know, I just hope that it is not anything bad, and by bad I mean something that they can't handle on their own" Godzilla answered with protectiveness in his tone

"I'm sure their fine G, this is the dynamic duo that we're talking about here, they can handle anything" Baragon said with a chuckle

"And the dynamic duo can use some help here, this guy is heavy" A voice said that cut through the air like a knife.

Godzilla looked to his left and he saw Rodan and Anguirus carrying...a bug Kaiju?

Baragon went to go help Rodan and Anguirus gently put down the unconscious Kaiju

Godzilla felt his temper climb when he saw how careful Rodan and Anguirus were being with the Kaiju.

Godzilla stomped over and Rodan and Anguirus jumped when Godzilla looked them straight in the eye.

Godzilla spoke through clenching his sharp teeth together as he glared down at the two, "What...is...going...on...here"

Anguirus then did something that would usually be considered suicide

"Big-G before you jump to conclusions, please hear me and Bird-Brain out okay" Anguirus pleaded with the monster king

"Very... well, but you better have had a great reason to have brought a random unknown Kaiju on my island" Godzilla said somewhat calmed down

Anguirus and Rodan then explained to Godzilla everything they found out about Raven

When they were finished Godzilla's, Zilla, Baragon, King Caesar's and Junior's jaws were all hanging open with shock at the tale of Krennic.

Junior was the first to snap out of it and said "So Krennic is actually a Kaiju that was created by the humans but ends up turning against them when they tried to forced him to do their dirty work only for him to break free fly off and crash land in Mothra's island"

"Yes Junior" Rodan answered simply

Godzilla then snapped out if it, and for once in his life he actually felt guilty for attacking the humans, cause for one he is part of the reason that Krennic was created in the first place.

"How did the humans do this to 'him'" Godzilla asked even more raged at the humans for creating something so carelessly and tried to make them a slave.

"Krennic says that he thinks that the scientists that made him used the parts of other Kaiju's that have died, but that's not the only thing Big-G, Krennic is somewhat exactly like Mothra, only difference is that their both different species and well I think something may happen to Krennic" Anguirus said worried about Krennic in the future.

Godzilla looks at the unconscious Honey Bee Kaiju, Krennic was bigger then Mothra by a landslide, their abdomen was larger then the main body with a massive stinger sticking out of the back and the six furred leg/arms they had were long and sturdy enough to hold up the entire body with two large black pincher like claws at the end of the six limbs. The wings Krennic possessed are large and very thick to a degree and makes Mothra's and Rodan's look like there made out of paper, not only that when Krennic's right wing hit a near by tree and managed to slice clean through the thick tree. The biggest things Godzilla noticed about Krennic where that his psychical appearance almost looks close to Battra if he was a demonic Bee and the mask Krennic wore has similar visor to Gigan's, and finally Krennic scent was mixed something very powerful and vaguely familiar somehow.

"There may be some hidden consequences in the future, so until Krennic shows major signs that their in pain or you smell their scent getting stranger, come and get me, understand" Godzilla said with caution in his tone.

"Cool so will the clone...Kaiju...thingy live with us on the Island G" Baragon asked curious

"Of course she will, I mean she has Kaiju blood running through her veins now, and if she is to be an earth protector like Anguirus says then I say we let her live with us... just don't let her into my territory" Zilla said softly

"Yeah why not, I wouldn't mind another Kaiju on the island" King Caesar stated, happy to have another earth protector.

"Dad could I possibly talk to you, privately, for a second?" Junior asked his father

"Yes, I shall be right back everyone, keep an eye on the " Godzilla said pointing to Krennic, who was still unconscious at the moment.

Junior then led Godzilla away from everyone else's ears, to the heart of Godzilla's territory.

"What's wrong son?" Godzilla asked Junior who looked nervous about something

"Dad, could I have a sibling" Junior asked with a nervous tone

Godzilla was shocked that Junior would ask something like that out of the blue

"Wha...what do you mean Junior?" Godzilla asked purely shocked

"I mean, do you think that I can not be an only child, and that I could have a brother or sister" Junior said wagging his tail a little bit.

"Junior, who do you want to be your sibling then" Godzilla said pinching the bridge of his nose a little

"Why not Krennic, please, I can tell that she is good" Junior asked with puppy dog eyes.

Once again Godzilla was shocked at his child for his choice of things,"Junior we don't know really anything about Krennic, I mean what if she is on the human's or alien's side"

"Dad I can already tell that Krennic may be different from others, in fact I can smell that she is already changing, please dad I promise that she will be good" Junior said wagging his tail a little more now and with hope in his eyes

"Fine I'll tell you what, if Krennic wants to be your sister/brother I'll let her be alright, but I have to make sure that she is true to her word okay" Godzilla said with a bit of a smile at his son.

Junior got a look of pure happiness on his face and his tail was going a hundred miles per hour

"Thank you so much dad, man this going to be awesome" Junior said laughing and latching onto his father's leg in a hug

Godzilla smiled and gave his son a hug back "Maybe we should get back to the others"

"Yeah we should come on race ya" Junior said jumping out of his father's embrace and running towards the meeting rocks

"I promise that nothing will hurt you son" Godzilla mumbled to himself as he walked after his son.

Godzilla and Junior came back to the meeting and everybody was just waiting for Krennic to wake up

"Hey Big-G so what did you guys talk about, was it about Kre...?" Anguirus was interrupted when Krennic groaned, waking up.

"Ouch, Merde" Krennic groaned opening it's optics

"Krennic are you alright" Rodan asked Krennic as he and Anguirus helped it sit up.

"I'm fine" Krennic said simply to Rodan

Krennic then became aware of all of the other monsters staring at it. Krennic was also aware that Godzilla was standing right in front of it.

"Hello Krennic, I am Godzilla, King of the Monsters" Godzilla introduced himself to Krennic.

"Hello Godzilla" Krennic greeted back nervously

"I am King Caesar, and it is a pleasure to meet you Krennic" King Caesar greeted nicely.

"Um hello King Caesar" Krennic said back standing up with Rodan and Anguirus's help.

"Hi there I'm Baragon and it is very nice to meet you Krennic, don't worry none of us are going to attack you cause Red Bird and Spikes here told your story to us, I admit it is a little weird talking to a human created Monster, but we should get used to that" Baragon said very quickly to Krennic

Krennic nodded it's head, understanding what he meant and said "Yeah it will take a while to get used to talking to giants, but it should go away as time goes on Baragon"

"Hi there, I'm Zilla, it is very nice to meet you finally awake" Zilla chuckled to Krennic.

"I can say the same to you Zilla" Krennic said back

Krennic then nearly jumped out of it's exoskeleton armor and skin as it was horribly startled when it felt something latch onto one of it's six legs.

"GGGGGAAAAAAHHHHHH" Krennic screamed quickly

Krennic then look down to it's front left leg and it was surprised to find a mini version of Godzilla hugging it's leg like a vice.

"Hi I'm Junior, and do you want to be my big sister huh huh please please please please" Junior asked very excitingly and his tail wagging full blast.

Krennic was shocked and it looked up to Godzilla with a confused look in it's figure eight shaped optics

"Come with me Krennic, I'll explain everything" Godzilla laughing at Krennic's reaction when it was startled.

Krennic then followed Godzilla, walking carefully cause Junior was still attached to it's furred/armored leg.

Godzilla and Krennic then came to a stop at a very large volcano place

Krennic looked down and found Junior was still attached tightly to its' leg. Krennic shook it's head as it smiled and rolled it's optics at the little Godzilla

"Krennic I want to know where you stand" Godzilla said dead seriously at Krennic.

"What do you mean Godzilla?" Krennic said now getting confused at what Godzilla was asking

"What I mean is do you still stand with the humans and have you ever came into any contact with any of the alien monsters" Godzilla said still dead serious.

Krennic had to think about it a little bit. It really didn't want to go back to the humans since they might try to control them again and possibly might not be lucky enough to getaway the next time around. As the Alien monsters bit was more confusing to Krennic since it only has information on only King Ghidorah and nobody else, Krennic possibly should ask Godzilla or Mothra later to find out.

"Krennic I am waiting for your answer, please answer me" Godzilla said slightly suspicious and annoyed that it was thinking for so long.

"No I'm not with the humans, not after what they tried to do to me, and as for meeting any alien monsters, none what so ever to my memory" Krennic said to Godzilla as serious as it could

Godzilla looked hard into Krennic's purple optic lenses, trying to find any lies Krennic could be holding, but he couldn't find any lies.

Godzilla smiled and says, "Krennic I may look dangerous but I care much about Junior very much and I realized that long ago, I never had a sibling to help me with anything or to show me things that a father couldn't -not that I was awake or anything-. I don't want Junior to grow up with that like I did. Krennic I can tell and feel you are a great per… Kaiju and I can tell that you have a great spirit and you know things that I do not. Krennic what I am asking is do you want to join mine and Junior's family and become a true Earth protector"

By the end of Godzilla's speech Krennic's optics were wide with shock in fact Krennic felt like crying, demanding if that is a joke, and running up to Godzilla and hugging him all at the same time. Krennic told itself to forget about the past. It was time for a new beginning among the other Kaiju's.

"Of course Godzilla, I'd be happy to join" Krennic said with a smile on it's face and pride in it's voice.

"YYYYYAAAAAAAEEEEEEEEE!" Junior said jumping off of Krennic's front leg and literally tackling it to the ground in a hug, Krennic landed with a mini earthquake and it started laughing as it hugged Junior back.

Godzilla walked over and said to Krennic, "There is only condition I have for you to live with me okay"

Junior and Krennic looked at each other then they looked at Godzilla.

"Okay then what is it?" Krennic asked cautiously

"Krennic if you are to be in mine and Junior's family, I would like you to call me either father, dad, or all of the above" Godzilla said chuckling with a smile.

Krennic got a look of pure happiness and relief on it's insect features

"Of course Go... Father" Krennic said while chuckling at the idea

"Yay I have a sissy Kre, can I call you that sissy Kre" Junior said wagging his tail full blast,

"Fine you can call me that Jr." Krennic answered with a smile on it's face

Surprisingly Juniors tail went even faster and he hugged onto her tighter and laughed happily.

"Why don't we go tell the others the good news" Godzilla suggested while his own tail was wagging pretty fast

"Why not pops" Krennic said like it was absolutely natural for her.

Krennic then got up off of the ground as Junior tightened his grip on her chest. Krennic then grabbed Junior with it's upper arms and made sure Junior would not fall.

"This is so cool" Junior whispered as he snuggled further into Krennic's armored chest. Krennic and Godzilla jumped up when they suddenly heard something that sounded like a very loud growl. Godzilla growled and looked around for any monsters, but he couldn't find any. The sound came back and suddenly Junior started to laugh hard enough that his sides started cramping up immediately.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" Junior laughing as hard as he could

"Junior what is so funny" Godzilla asked his laughing son.

"HAHAha...i..it's..hahaha...sis...sissy..Kre's...hahahahahaha" Junior said through gasps that turned into full blown laughter again.

"It's me, wait a minute...hehehehehe" Krennic started laughing as well.

Godzilla was purely confused now "Could you please explain this to me Krennic" Godzilla asked Krennic losing his patience fast with the two

Krennic calmed down and explained "It's me, I'm just really hungry, flying fast and crash landing -also being attacked- made me hungry"

"Oh my word..." Godzilla even started laughing a little.

Krennic's stomach gave an even louder growl and it finally felt the hunger.

"Woah, I don't think that I have ever been this hungry before" Krennic said as it's stomach growled again.

"When was the last time you ate Krennic" Godzilla asked Krennic with a fatherly tone.

"Um I'm really not sure, I immediately fled when the scientist tried to control me and I didn't eat anything when I woke up" Krennic answered unsurely

"Well time for you to have your first whale sissy Kre" Junior said as his tail started wagging at full throttle again.

Krennic's visor shifted to white of horror (the visor's color shifted from purple to white) at the thought of eating a whale was disturbing.

"Don't worry you'll get used to it Krennic, in fact as some humans say it tastes like chicken" Godzilla said with a smile on his face as he walked into the sea

Krennic just stayed put where it was afraid that it would sink under the waters. Junior stayed where he was as well.

"Krennic why are you not coming in to the water?" Godzilla asked confused that Krennic didn't move a muscle.

"I'm a flying bug if I go into the water I will sink like a rock" Krennic explained to it's new foster parent

Godzilla thought about it for a second and then mentally hit himself

"Your right, I'm sorry, I always see Mothra and Battra have some trouble getting out of the water when thy crash" Godzilla simply stated to Krennic.

"Sissy Kre will watch me up here dad" Junior said his tail still wagging

"Would you like to watch him Krennic while I hunt some whales for us" Godzilla asked with a somewhat nervous about leaving his son with his now newly adopted child.

"I don't mind pops" Krennic said excited about watching it's new sibling

Godzilla then dived into the ocean and swam away on the hunt for whales

Junior laughed and clamped his body around Krennic's middle left leg, while wagging his tail.

Krennic chuckled as a smile appeared on it's face right under it's fangs while shacking it's armored head side to side, the little larva was something interesting to deal with.

All of a sudden Junior jumping off of Krennic's middle leg and tackles the Honey Bee Kaiju to the ground. Krennic's armored back plates hit the ground, with a mini earthquake, and very carefully play wrestled with Junior. Krennic got a smirk on it's armored face and it let it's body get relaxed and still and Krennic wiped the smirk off of it's face and it closed it's eye visor slowly. When Krennic's body stopped moving Junior got a look of pure worry on his face.

"Sissy Kre, Kre, Kre wake up what's wrong, Kre please wake up" Junior asked with worry for his new sibling.

Krennic decided to let him have it then "RRRRAAAAAHHHH" Krennic yelled as it sat up and scared the ever living hell out of Junior.

"YYYYYAAAAAAHHHHHH" Junior yelled as he ran behind a tree, while Krennic was laughing like crazy at Junior.

Junior looked up and he saw Krennic laughing hard, that's when it hit him.

"Hey you did that on purpose" Junior said frowning and then jumping into Krennic's midsection. Krennic looked at Junior and saw the frown on his face.

"Well of corse Junior, it was a joke and the person who gets pranked is supposed to laugh as well, along with the prankster" Krennic said with a smile on it's face, pranking is new to it as it's implanted memories gave it new insight on things on how to deal with children, junior was very much like a human child and it was easy for Krennic to entertain the monster boy.

Junior's face went from frowning to a smile in an instant, "I know" he simply said before he splatted mud all over Krennic's face with his tail. Junior then jumped off of Krennic's shoulder and started laughing at it as it wiped the mud out off it's visor.

"Why you little troad, you're going to pay for that" Krennic said as it got the last of the mud out of her it's visor.

"Yeah...well bring it on big bug" Junior taunted at Krennic

"Very well then" Krennic said simply before she leaps at Junior.

That was the day Krennic realized it's life would never be the same again

Meanwhile at the bottom of the Atlantic Ocean

At the deepest, darkest depths of the ocean floor in the Atlantic laid the corpse of a large dark purple draconic beast missing its upper body… the draconic beasts tail twitches.

Next Time: Dragon's Awakening!


	3. Chapter III: Killrio

Doctor Corvus: Hey Guys Doctor Corvus here and the Authors are… dealing with some problems and left me to deal with things here so yeah!

* * *

Chapter III: The Dragons Awakening

Full name: The Dragons Awakening: Dark Dragon vs Honey Bee Kaiju

Location: Bottom of the Atlantic Ocean

At the deepest, darkest depths of the ocean floor in the Atlantic laid the corpse of a large dark purple draconic beast missing its upper body lays on the sandy ocean floor with all matter of sea life swimming around the body. Slowly, bones began to form a skeleton for the upper portion of the draconic beaning with flesh also beginning to form around the skeleton, followed by scales coving the exposed flesh of the draconic beast upper body. Then small bursts of electricity shoots of the body and the energy began to glow from its body as the newly formed amethyst eyes snapped open with a bright crimson glow.

*RRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRR!*

With a vengeful roar the large draconic beast thrashed around before getting to it's large clawed feet and began to push itself against the water pressure that was pushing down on it's colossal body, draconic beast body began to shrink down to a smaller form and grow wings that flapped under the water to give it more momentum too push itself up out of the murky water. The draconic beast continues this motion and managed swim the rest of the way up out of the ocean.

Meanwhile at the waters surface

Floating in the ocean was an military carrier was scoping for any monster that might be in the general area around them, the ship has many American flags flapping against the fast moving wind currents.

"Sir we are picking up something!" A worker on radar calls out

"What is it Commodore?" A high ranking officer asks as he moves to looks at the radar to see what is coming

"I don't know sir… but it's big"

Another worker decides to join in, "Is it Godzilla?"

The high ranking officer looks at the Commodore, who in turn shakes his head negative, "What ever this is it's smaller then Godzilla but is making it's way to the surface at a alarming rate"

"What's it course?"

The Commodore looks to his superior officer with a horrified look.

"Us"

A moment of silence filled the ship as everyone looked at one another, suddenly the ship began to shake and rumble, from below the ship the large draconic beast was reaching the surface at an alarming rate when it sees something above it, the draconic beast extends it right wing out to slices clean though the naval carrier when it emerges from the seas and took to the air, the draconic beast looked to be a slim/muscular bipedal dragon with dark royal purple and black scales that stood over 60 meters in height (the dragon looks similar to Leonidas Bakugan Battle Brawls just bigger)

The Dark Dragon looks down at the two half's of the sliced naval carrier with its neon amethyst slit eyes and gives a low growl, it could see the men onboard trying to get to safety by holding onto anything to save their lives, the dragons spines on the dragons back glow bright red with a radiated hum and a red beam of fire shoots out of the dragons maw towards the battle damaged carrier and destroys the two half's of the ship by slicing clean through them and causing the ship to explode in a massive fiery fireball.

*RRRRRRRRRRHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEE!*

The dragon gave off one last roar before setting it's sights onto a new target it's been longing to destroy for the past fifty years: Japan

Meanwhile on monster island

It has been a three months since Krennic has been fully adopted into Godzilla's and Junior's family and has been accepted into the Monster Island pack. Krennic has accepted every monster as well and has become much more like Mothra and Battra everyday. Godzilla, Anguirus, Zilla, and Rodan have been teaching Krennic how to fight any other giant monsters and Krennic has been a very fast learner thanks to it's photographic memory. Junior has looked up to Krennic like a little brother he wants to be, and Krennic has accepted it's new older sibling role for Junior. Krennic has also been in pain in it's stomach and joints as well, but since it doesn't want Godzilla to worry it just grinds it's teeth and pushes itself through the pain. But tonight's dish of pain was different, it was getting worse and Krennic knew it.

"*Pant, pant* Okay can we stop now dad *cough, cough*" Krennic said tiredly, but really in pain that was getting worse by the minute. Godzilla came up to Krennic and gestured to Zilla, Mothra, and Rodan that they were done for the night. They all nodded and they muttered a quiet goodnight to Krennic and then they dissipated with practically no trace or sound.

Godzilla looked looked at Krennic and suggested "Maybe you should go rest now Krennic, you had some pretty hard training for the past couple of days"

"Okay father goodnight" Krennic said as it quickly but painfully gave Godzilla a side hug and walked to it and Junior's cave. Krennic plopped down onto the ground and gave a very stiffed like scream/groan of pain and it painfully closed it's eyes and fell asleep immediately.

 _Dream Sequence_

 _Krennic found itself over the country of Japan looking down from a birds eye view, the Honey Bee Kaiju could see that the country was peaceful and quiet (as quiet as Japan could be) with no danger in sight. Krennic was quite confused on why it was here to begin with, there was no danger of any kind in the ar-_

 _*RRRRRRRRRRHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEE!*_

 _When Krennic hears the roar, the Honey Bee Kaiju served around to see a colossal dragon that was at least ten meter taller then Godzilla with dark royal purple and midnight black scales covering it's body, the dragon was flying quite fast for something of that size but was slim enough and had wings large enough to support the body's weight._

 _The Dark Dragon crashes down in the most populated area in the country with a thunderous shock wave, the dragons spines glow bright crimson and a torrent of fire ignites within the dragons mouth and fires out in a massive stream of death that covers multiple city blocks in second. Slowly the stream of flames began to straighten and compress into a thin red beam of flames, the dragon snaps it maw shut to cut off the crimson beam. Krennic noticed that the dragons spines are still glowing brightly, the dragon opens it maw and fires the crimson beam again, though this time to cut threw the large buildings, the dragon twist and twirlers around to slices more buildings quickly that were miles away from where it was standing, the crimson beam decompressed back to a stream of flames and covers more land in a sea of flames._

 _Dream Sequence end_

Krennic awoke from the nightmare/vision to the sound of it's armor grinding and it started to feel even more pain then before it fell asleep. Krennic then felt an instinct in it's head tell it to get out of the cave and go to Japan and defend it's people, Krennic listened to the instinct and got up painfully and got out of the cave, but Krennic made sure to go very quietly not to wake up anybody. Krennic started walking painfully to the beach, totally unaware of the grinding sounds and parts of it's armor falling off of it's body onto the ground.

Once Krennic was at the beach it felt the pain become excruciating agonizing and felt it's middle and hind legs gave out from Krennic's body weight. Krennic felt like it's body was morphing and it heard it's skin start to grind with pressure and suddenly it felt a horrible pain that out pained the others.

Krennic felt the exoskeleton armor on it's back spines and the rest of it's body rip apart with more agonizing pain.

*SSSSCCCRRRRRREEEEEEEEECCCCCCCHHHHHHHH!* Krennic yelled and screeched in pure agonizing pain at the top of it lungs. Krennic felt it's mind get somewhat clouded with instincts and it then ripped it's metal mask off and threw it behind it, Krennic then spreads its wings out and took to the sky's heading towards Tokyo.

All the inhabitants of Monster eyes all snapped open when they heard a pain filled half scream, half screech burst through the night air.

"Krennic!" Godzilla yelled as he looked over to it's side of the cave and found that the insect Kaiju wasn't there.

Fearing the worst for his child, Godzilla ran to the outside of the cave and looked around and he saw a piece of Krennic's exoskeleton armor, Godzilla picked it up and looked at it. Godzilla realized that it was one of Krennic's main pieces of armor that covered it's torso and a chunk of it's stomach armor.

'AAAAAAAAIIIIAAAAUUUUGGGGG' Godzilla roared at the top of his lungs to call everyone to get their asses down here right now. Before Godzilla knew it everyone was there, except for Manda, ready to fight if they were needed.

"What happened where's Krennic?" Zilla asked with worry for her 'niece'

"Yeah where is Krennic Godzilla?" Baragon asked very quickly but with a lot of worry in his tone.

"SILENCE!" Godzilla yelled very loudly and everyone shut up immediately with fear gripping tightly to their hearts.

"I do not know where my child is but we shall FIND HER AT ALL COSTS UNDERSTAND" Godzilla yelled to everyone.

"Gojira, Krennic is in Tokyo, we must hurry before they are hurt!" Mothra yelled at Godzilla as she turned and flew towards Tokyo.

Nobody needed a second thought as Godzilla grabbed Junior and and made Junior hang onto his back and Godzilla jumped into the ocean and swam as fast as he could towards Tokyo. Anguirus, Zilla, King Caesar, and Baragon all jumped into the water and swam after the king of monsters. Rodan flapped his wings and took off into the air and was soon flying along side Mothra, who was flapping her wings as fast as she could as well.

Godzilla and Junior came out of the ocean first and were shocked by what they saw. Much of Tokyo was destroyed or was on fire, much of the buildings and concrete were burned/melted or covered in honey. Some of the building where ripped out of the ground and tossed around, which was evident since some of the buildings were found on their sides or sliced clean in half.

"Dad where's sissy Kre, I'm really worried about her" Junior said with actual tears in his eyes.

"It will be all right Junior, we shall find Krennic and make sure she is okay" Godzilla said gently trying to convince Junior, and himself at the same time.

"RRRRRRRRHHHHHEEEEEEEEEE!' Godzilla's head shot up when he heard a roar that sounded like a combination of his and SpaceGodzilla and a lions roar. The other monster all came up out of the ocean as well and they all had a look of 'WTF' look on their faces.

"What the heck happened here, even we couldn't cause this much damage in a short amount of time" Zilla said

Anguirus then saw something huge in the distance

"Big-G look over there" Anguirus said as he pointed to the silhouette in the distance.

"Krennic is that you?" Godzilla called to the shape in the distance

"I don't think that's Krennic" King Caesar said

"Krennic is that you? What's wrong?" Rodan asked the shadow in the distance, as he started to walk forward towards it.

The creature growled and it started to walk forward and its shadow started to get bigger and bigger until Rodan saw what it looked like. Rodan's jaw dropped as soon as he saw the creature, it was a bipedal dragon with royal purple and midnight black scales. The dragon in general looked to be very badly wounded as it was missing it's left wing along with part of it's face, torso (a huge chunk), part of the right leg was ripped out, the left arm barley hanging on, multiple lacerations on the body that was bleeding profusely, and what appears to be a power line wrapped around it's neck.

Everyone was taken back at the amount of damaged dealt to the dragon, it looked like the dragon went through hell and back. The dragon snarls loudly and quickly fires a stream of flames into Rodan's chest, knocking the red pterodactyl onto his back.

"Rodan!" Anguirus shouted and quickly moved to his downed friend

Baragon hopped from where he was to ram into the dark dragon, though the dragon spins and lashes it's tail out to smash into the guardians chest and send him flying across the city. King Caesar also rushes the dark dragon, the dragon uses it's non damaged leg to hop out of King Caesar's way and fires a quick beam of fire into King Caesar's side, which causes the furred guardian to crashed into a building.

Mothra lands beside Godzilla, "Gojira! Look there!"

Godzilla looks to the distance to see a Krennic's entire body incased in honey, the Honey Bee Kaiju seemed to taken some damage before it encased itself in honey to preserve itself and heal, Mothra and her priestess flew over to Krennic and start to heal it.

"Gojira we'll heal Krennic you need to help the others!"

Godzilla gave a nod of acknowledgement and turn to help the other guardians, only to see Zilla fly straight by and crash into another building, despite being badly wounded the dark dragon was in prime shape to fight. What had happen before they got here!?

Earlier

Krennic had been flying as fast as it's morphing would allow it, the pain it was in was very unbearable and it could barely fly straight with out pain shooting through it's back, looking ahead Krennic could see large black smog clouds in the distance where Tokyo is presumably is, Krennic picks up the pace and flys faster towards Tokyo.

Tokyo

The Dark Dragon stood over the burning remains of a destroyed district with a dark could of smog filling the morning air, the Dark Dragon started to charge up another flame beam when it heard a noise… buzzing? What kind of bug could be so big that it could hear the wings buzzing? Now that it thought about, the buzzing was getting louder and louder every passing second and appears to be coming from be-

The Dark Dragon swerved around to see a giant demonic Honey Bee flying right at it at subsonic speeds, the fact that the bug could fly that fast without it detecting was a feat in its own ri-

Krennic slammed into the dragon with the force of a raging meteor and sent it flying back into multiple buildings, the Honey Bee Kaiju painfully landed on the ground with thundering *crash* with a small dust cloud kicking up. Krennic looked at the burning remains of the district the dark dragon destroyed.

"RRRRRRRRHHHHHEEEEEEEEEE!'

The Dark Dragon roar screech brought Krennic out of his thoughts and turned back to it's draconic foe, the dragon easily got the debris off of it with the flap of it's bat-like wings. Krennic flutter its wings and got back into the air.

Krennic was going to protect Tokyo or die trying!

The Dark Dragon attacks first by firing a beam of fire at Krennic at alarming speeds, Krennic barely had enough time to doge the beam and only lost some of it's falling armor that was on it's stomach. The spikes and dorsal fins on Krennic's back glow bright orange and from it's mouth came a stream of lighting that struck the dragon's chest and sent it tumbling back into another building, Krennic then fires a ball of honey from it's mouth at the dragon, the ball of honey comes in contact of the dragon and explodes in a puddle of honey that pins the arm to the ground.

"Alright ash for brains what the hell is your name?" Krennic asks angrily

"Your scent" The dark dragon said with a deep male voice

"My what"

"It smells exactly like my sisters" The dragon snarls as he attempts to break free of the honey that holds him down

Krennic sighs and fires another ball of honey at the dragons torso and pins him back to the ground.

"Answer the DANM QUESTION!" Krennic roars as it fires another stream of lighting at the dragon.

The Dark Dragon gashes his teeth together to ignore the electricity coursing though his body.

"Killrio" The Dark Dragon snarls

'Killrio' Krennic thought deeply, the name sounded familiar to it somehow, while Krennic was thinking deeply he didn't notice that Killrio's spines glowed blood red and quickly fires a flame beam at the unexpected Krennic. The beam tore through Krennic's torso and put a hole through it!

*SSSSCCCRRRRRREEEEEEEEECCCCCCCHHHHHHHH!* Krennic screeched in agonizing pain as it fell to the ground, the beam didn't hit anything important but it still hurt a lot!

Killrio turns his head and fires a stream of fire at the honey that's pinning his arm and torso down, the honey harden under the extreme heat and was easy to break out of the harden honey. The dragon tugs forward and breaks free of the honey prison, Killrio looks at one of the large chunks of honey in his hand before popping it into his mouth.

"Bah! Too sweet"

*SWISH!*

*SPLAT!*

"GAGH!" Killrio staggers back in surprise and grips his new chest wound. The dark dragon turns back to Krennic and sees that a long blade made out of HONEY it's right upper talon, the honey blade was at least 30 meters long and looked very sharp, Killrio tries to fire off another burst of flames at the Honey Bee Kaiju but Krennic's blade had a massive reach and deals another slash to Killrio, followed by a dozen other quick slashes. The Dark Dragon growls and swings his tail and smashes Krennic into a near by building.

Killrio grunts as a torrent of blood spurts from the multiple lacerations on his dark body, "Your going to pay for that-"

*SWISH!*

"GGGGAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

Killrio drops to the ground and grabs what's left of his face, the entire left hand side of his face was sliced clean off right down to the bone. Killrio spines glow blood crimson and fires a flame beam at Krennic, though due to him missing half of his face, along with his left eye, Killrio couldn't clearly see where Krennic was he was blasting at random buildings that were near by. Krennic gathered up honey in it's mouth and fires a more liquid form of honey onto Killrio which covers a his entire torso and legs in honey that hardens almost instantly, but Killrio proven too much for the honey as he easily breaks free of the honey prison and charges at Krennic. The Honey Bee Kaiju rises his honey blade and slashes down on Killrio, though the Dark Dragon sharply dogged the slash and loses his left wing instead of his arm.

Killrio's spiked tail shoots out and impales Krennic in the side and picks up the Honey Bee Kaiju and flings it into a clutter of buildings and into a group of power lines. Krennic gave out a high pitched screech of pain as a massive amount of electricity flowed through its body as the power lines were entangled with its limbs. Quickly, Krennic wraps the power lines around it's upper left arm/leg and pulls it free from the debris and made a long whip with it and snaps it right at Killrio, successfully wrapping it around the Dark Dragon' neck. Electricity currents sparked off Krennic's body and flowed through the power line right into Killrio.

The Dark Dragon gave out a loud roar of pain as a massive amount of electricity flowed through his body as the power line rapped around his neck continued to flow with electricity. Killrio grabs the power line and pulls with all his strength, Krennic sees this and uses the momentum to fling itself at the Dark Dragon with it's right upper arm/leg cocked back with harden honey covering the two pincher claws that formed into large blades and thrusted it's honey covered claws into Killrio's torso before ripping a huge chunk of the Dark Dragon flesh from his body. Killrio quickly moves back as a waterfall of blood flows from his new chest wound, the Dark Dragon retaliated by cocking his arm back and socking Krennic in it's right eye. The Honey Bee Kaiju, despite being in mind numbing and very agonizing pain, lifted his clawed claw and stabbed the Dark Dragon in the leg and tore out more of his flesh and deals another dose of electricity into the Killrio to momentarily stun the purple scaled dragon before stabbing his left arm tore off more flesh and bone. Killrio growls lowly as fire escapes from his closed maw and discharges a stream of flames from his maw and burned Krennic's exposed back. The demonic bee Kaiju keeps it mouth shut to avoid crying out in pain from the burning pain and rams into Killrio's chest wound and release torrent of lightning inside of the Dark Dragon' body. Killrio uses his remaining arm to pick up the Honey Bee Kaiju's entire body and chuck it off in the distance and crash into multiple buildings. Krennic slowly got back onto it's legs, a soft golden glow washes over Krennic as it's entire body is encased in harden honey.

Killrio looks at the now encased Kaiju, he had to admit, the bug put up a better fight then he expected it to do, but there was still some questions that he had yet to be as answered. Why did this Honey Bee Kaiju have his sister' scent? It may have been mixed with the scents of multiple other ones… but his sister' was the base scent that was most present among them. Not only that, how did this 'Krennic' know where he was? He just resurfaced and not even Godzilla could have possibly known that fast, so how did this bug find him so quickly?

"Krennic is that you?" A deep male voice called to him from in the distance

"I don't think that's Krennic" A large fur rug said

"Krennic is that you? What's wrong?" A red pterodactyl said to Killrio

From what Killrio could see there was multiple Kaiju coming out of the ocean and two that were flying. Every single one of them was taken back at the amount of damaged dealt to him, and he didn't blame them since it looked like he went through hell and back and got caught in most of the traps on the way out. Though Killrio didn't have the time or patients for this. Snarling loudly before quickly fires a stream of flames into Rodan's chest, knocking the red pterodactyl onto his back.

"Rodan!" The armadillo Kaiju shouted and quickly moved to the downed pterodactyl

Another Kaiju hopped from where it was to ram into Killrio, though the Dark Dragon spins and lashes his tail out to smash into the Kaiju chest and send it flying across the city. The large furred Kaiju also rushes the Dark Dragon, but Killrio uses his non damaged leg to hop out of the furry cat's way and fires a quick beam of fire into it's side, which causes the furred Kaiju to crashed into a building.

"Grr i don't have time for this!" The Dark Dragon growls, though an unexpected sources of seemed to appear from his right side and he quickly shields his body from a torrent of flames that had washed over his wounded body.

Killrio flapped his wing to push the fire way and fires a flame beam from his maw at what appeared to be a smaller and nimble Godzilla since it jumped over his flame beam and over him, though Killrio quickly twists around with his tail and smashes his tail right into the small Godzilla lookalike chest and sends it flying away.

"By the cosmos they are annoying" Killrio growls

The Dark Dragon turns to the final Kaiju and freezes as he sees something unbelievable…

Godzilla!

The Dark Dragon Parasite and King of Monsters both stare down each other, Killrio with a look of shock across his wounded face as he stares at his old enemy. Godzilla stares with a look of anger and rage as he looks at the basterd who dared to harm his son/daughter but was also proud of Krennic for battle against the dragon and successful they were.

"Dad is that sissy Kre?" Junior asks, he could see the faint outline of Krennic's form in the honey,

"Yes it is, go over to Mothra while I deal with this" Godzilla said to his son, the King of Monsters hadn't taken his gaze off Killrio in the slightest, the Dark Dragon smaller wounds were slowly healing quickly but looked to be draining the dragons energy quickly as he was breathing very heavily, though that might be from his battle earlier.

"Hehehe so you have a hatchling old man?" Killrio asks mockingly, Godzilla growls darkly at Killrio, who in return laughs some more, "I have to say, you don't look like the parental type in my opinion but tell me something, why are you so… young?"

Godzilla raises an nonexistent eyebrow at the purple scaled Dragon.

"Young?"

"Yeah, you look younger since the last time I saw you before you know… when those humans blew up my upper body and tried to use that Oxygen Destroyer on us"

Oxygen Destroyer? What did the Dragon mean by that? Wait a minute… he clams they know each other, possibly fought too, looks younger then before, knows about the damn thing that killed his father, said the humans tried to use it on him, and had his upper body blown off. All this was very confusing! And how did he know of the Oxygen Destroyer!? Only way possibly is that he was there-

Godzilla looks at the healing Dragon, he wounded torso and leg & arm where almost done healing but was panting heavily, if his wounds could heal this quickly then he could possibly heal his entire upper body if his heart had survived. But one thing seemed to catch Godzilla's attention.

Why did his scent match Krennic's?

"What the matter?" The Dark Dragon calls out to Godzilla, the Saurian had been deeply thinking about something. It kinda reminded Killrio of Krennic almost since the Honey Bee had stop attacking and started thinking deeply about something, though the sound of something familiar came to his ears, it sounded like one of those human air vehicles and two of them. The spines glow blood red and fires a flame beam at the ground before twisting around and aims the flame beam at the incoming aircraft. After a moment Killrio could still hear the aircraft but could tell he hit something as something hit the ground with tremendous force. The Dark Dragon turns around to see what had hit the ground and instantly felt a mixture of disgust, confusing, shock, and cold blinding rage.

Next Time: Mecha Assault!


	4. Chapter IV: The Second Moth!

Chapter IV: The Second Moth!

Full name: The Second Moth!: The Second Divine Moth Kaiju/Mecha Kaiju Assault!

Location: Unknown island

Far to the north was a island that resembles of a massively large Amazon rainforest filled with all shapes and sizes of animals, plants, and bugs of all kinds the trees where massive in size that would put any normal forest to shame.

In the heart of the forest was a cave that leads to a massive inner carved cave that has some slight webbing on the sides and ceiling of the cave that is protected by a large Basilisk (considering what lives on this island who wouldn't keep one as a guard), in one of the rooms are two 1'5' women wearing royal purple formal kimonos could be seen sleeping near a bone white egg in a nest.

 **ゴ**

 **ゴ**

 **ゴ**

 **ゴ**

 _ ***Ruuumble...***_

The two small women were instantly awoken by a foul pressure that filled the cave, both women got to their feet and started running deeper part of the cave.

The twins practically jumped out of their skin when they heard a voice call to out to them.

"What is the problems my maidens?" A young female voice said from the darkness of the cave.

"There's a foul presents presents of a dark being that has returned!" The twins said simultaneously

"A dark presents?" The same female voice asks

"It's the Dark Dragon!"

A pair of large Amethyst appear from the darkness in front of the two priestess, which causes them to fall back in surprise.

"Climb onto me" The female voice was cold and serious, "Were leaving now"

The two small women got on the unknown figures back and the large figure leaves the cave before taking to the sky and her destination: Tokyo

Tokyo

Killrio honestly was shocked at what was in front of him, he knew humans were, or better yet, are deplorable being that he had the displeasure of meeting in his long life. They have committed a massive amount of atrocities in their awake over the year. But what was standing before him was one of the _**MOST**_ offensive thing he had ever seen!

A Metal GODZILLA!

This... _**THING**_ has the old mans scent, has the old mans roar, has the same damn feeling that Killrio had felt when they first had met! The metal Saurian was equipped with many human weapons that were meant for possibly Godzilla and any other Kaiju that maybe around. But if this was the Godzilla from all those years ago, then who was stand right behind him!?

"Godzilla... tell me that's not what I think it is!?" Killrio shouts to the Saurian, Killrio knew his shout managed to break Godzilla deep thought as he looks at his metal lookalike that was in a starring contest with Killrio. Thinking back to what the Dark Dragon had asked, it might be a good idea to just tell him.

"It's definitely what you think it is!"

Killrio snarls at the metal abomination in front of him, if that was the old man then the Godzilla standing behind him was possibly his son and the Oxygen Destroyer really did kill him after the humans blew up his body during that war. It would explain why the Godzilla's hatchling was so small, in the time he been gone the hatchling would at least been past Godzilla's thighs, not only that the hatchling did have Krennic's scent on him, though that might just be from them being close together possibly.

"I'm going to take a guess and say they dug up the body right?"

Godzilla growls, "They did and made that to kill me"

Killrio sharply turns his head in till he heard the cracking of his bones that were stiff.

"At least I'll be doing the old man a favor by destroying this-HURK!"

As the Dark Dragon took a step forward he instantly fell to one knee, he hadn't realized that he was drained of most of his energy from his fight with Krennic and to heal his wounds faster, now he was mostly running on adrenaline. The Metal Godzilla gave out a roar before firing a beam of energy at Killrio still exposed chest wound. The Dark Dragon had moment of time doge the beam by jumping behind an still intact building, Godzilla dorsal plates glow atomic blue and fires his Atomic Breath at Metal Godzilla chest and sends the metal abomination tumbling back.

Godzilla looks to his downed allies and frozen child, Mothra and her priestess would be busy healing Krennic and watching Junior, Rodan and King Caesar were still down, and the others were scattered around. Killrio managed to crawl away somewhere after dogging Kiryu's maser beam from hitting his still healing chest. But how did Killrio know that Kiryu was coming? Or did he hear the human vehicles that was carrying Kiryu here.

"Godzilla! Behind you!" Killrio shouted from his cover

Godzilla turns around and his meat with a barrage of masers bombarded onto him, the form of M.O.G.U.E.R.A emerged from the ground behind him, Godzilla growls as he figures out that the humans could possibly kill both Killrio and Krennic after they were weakened enough to be picked off.

"These human have WAY to much time on their hands if they make theses weapons for you" Killrio joked, though his joke earned him a maser blasted near his draconic head from Kiryu, the Dark Dragon continued to move to a safer distance in till he can regain his energy, a thought passed by and Killrio began to act on it as he made it to the sea slid into the water quickly.

Godzilla growls angrily as he watches Killrio dive into the sea, though he couldn't blame him since he is taxed of most of his energy from fighting, but it means he has to fight two Kaiju sized mechanics by himself. Both Kiryu and M.O.G.U.E.R.A bombarded Godzilla with maser fire left and right. The MechKaiju's continued to bombard Godzilla in till a dark blur rams into Kiryu with the force of a bullet train and sends the metal Saurian speeding into buildings.

"HAHAHAHAHHA! How's that!" A deep voice taunted (voice so similar to Oozaru Vegeta)

Godzilla (and M.O.G.U.E.R.A) turn to the new possible Kaiju, only to be surprised to find a smaller Killrio, he lost at least forty meters of his height & wings and was now smaller then Godzilla, though his tail had grown longer and it (unfortunately) reminded Godzilla of SpaceGodzilla.

"Do you really think getting smaller will help?" The King of Monster ask the Dark Dragon.

"Of course it will! At least I'm not a giant target!" Killrio retorted

The Dark Dragon turns to M.O.G.U.E.R.A and crouches down, and much to the surprise of everyone Killrio leaps at the digger and headbuts the mech back before throwing a right hook at M.O.G.U.E.R.A face and trips it with his forty meter long tail.

Godzilla, using the confusing to his advantage and rams into Kiryu into a nearby building, Godzilla quickly back up and his spines glowed a magnificent blue as he charged up his atomic blast, Kiryu's hand grabbed Godzilla's mouth and forced it shut.

Godzilla growled in rage as his spines suddenly glowed red and they had red lightning going around each spine as Godzilla grabbed Kiryu's hand and ripped it from his mouth and as soon as Godzilla opened his maw, he unleashed his Red Spiral Atomic Beam at point blank at Kiryu's chest.

"Nice moves old man!" Killrio shouted at the Saurian, the Dark Dragon was currently forcing M.O.G.U.E.R.A'a clamps apart from clamping his head in, a strange thing, Killrio could here humans inside the M.O.G.U.E.R.A unit' body and figured out that they must by controlling it from inside the body. But Killrio couldn't hear anything from Kiryu's body, so were are the humans controlling it?

...

...

...

The aircrafts!

The Dark Dragon trips M.O.G.U.E.R.A onto its back with his tail before turning to the two aircraft that were still nearby, if the humans can control M.O.G.U.E.R.A from inside, then they must control the abomination from the aircrafts. The spines on Killrio's back glow a bright pure white as he charged up another attack, though M.O.G.U.E.R.A fires a maser into Killrio's backs as he is about to fire and causes his aim to shift off course. When Killrio's maw opens a massive white beam bursts free and narrowly hits the two aircraft, both aircraft in question swiftly & sharply doge the white beam and avoid being obliterated, though this causes Kiryu's to stop attacking for moment for Godzilla to fire his Atomic Breath into the metal Doppelgängers to chest.

"If this is what the humans best then I'm insulted!" Killrio laughs out

Suddenly the two Kaiju were bombarded again, though this time with spiral lightning crashing against their chests. Killrio was sent tumbling onto his back due to his small size and the force of the attack. Godzilla staggers back a bit before regaining his footing again. The two look for the attacker in till a kaiju in front of them was a giant 3 headed, armless, metal winged yellow cyborg dragon!

"If that thing is a dragon I'm going to be very angry" Killrio growls, the thing was insulting to all dragons! And it's been modified by those blasted humans too! 'I swear these humans hold no respect for the dead whatsoever if it's not their own species'

"Is Mecha-King Ghiodrah" Godzilla growls

"I don't care who or what it is! It's going to the trash heap with the others when were done!"

Killrio and Godzilla stood their ground against the three Mecha Kaiju in the destroyed district with a dark could of smog filling the morning air around them, the Dark Dragon and King of Monsters started to charge up another flame beam when it heard a noise... it sounded like wings of a bird or something flapping. Now that the two thought about, the flapping was getting louder and louder every passing second and appears to be coming from be-

The Dark Dragon and King of Monsters look past the three Mecha Kaiju to around to see a giant white blur flying right at the three in till it rams right into the Mecha Kaiju and sends them tumbling forward to the ground in a balling heap. Though the white blur doesn't stop and crashes right into Killrio's chest and send him onto his back.

"NII-SAMA!" A female voice cried from the white blur

"GAH!" The purple scaled dragon shouted in surprise as he fell onto his back with something heavy on his chest.

Godzilla was actually shocked at the turns of events that had transpired in such short amount of time. First Krennic comes to Tokyo for some reason and finds out that this dragon was attacking the city and was now incased in honey after attacking the dragon. Second! The dragon was now helping him against M.O.G.U.E.R.A and Kiryu before Mecha-King Ghiodrah joins in attacking them, how the flesh parts of the damn thing is still there is a mystery. Three! A giant MOTH appears and knocks all three Mecha Kaiju to the group and tackles the dragon to the ground as well, did Mothra have a kid or something and didn't tell anyone.

Godzilla looks at the alabaster moth purring against Killrio, the moth was bigger then Mothra by a landslide, at least two or three times bigger then her, but was smaller them Krennic. The moth also seemed much more... fluffier then Mothra since the hair on the moths torso area was puffy and stands out more. And the moth had six furred leg/arms that were long and sturdy enough to hold up the entire body with two large black pincher like claws at the end of the six limbs, very much like Krennic's. The wings Krennic possessed are large and very thick to a degree and were pointed then being rounded like Mothra's, and to be honest they looked more like Megalon's wings with a second pair underneath the first pair. The biggest things Godzilla noticed about the moth was that her psychical appearance almost looks close to Mothra if was bigger and actually looked like a moth and was white in mostly color with purple and black spots, though the moth had the exact scent that both Killrio and Krennic have.

"Kerrigan! Get off me!" Killrio grunts underneath the white moth

"No Nii-sama! I haven't seen you in almost fifty year and the first thing you do is attack an city instead of seeing your younger sister you stupid Dragon-Baka!" The white moth shouts and delivers a right hook to the dragons face, her massively large antennae crackle with electricity sparking between the two large sensory appendages on her head.

'Well that explains something's. . . kinda' Godzilla though to himself as he watches the two 'siblings' argue, how is it that a moth and Dragon are brother and sister? Though there was something that caught his attention: both dragon and moth had the exact same amethyst eyes as Krennic did, and the familiar scent that was found on Krennic was from both of them!

"Kerrigan! You see that... guy?" Killrio points to Krennic

Kerrigan looks over at Krennic's frozen/incased in honey with Mothra in front of it, if Kerrigan could be able of to rise an eyebrow at Mothra.

"Is that a giant Bee and butterfly?"

"Actually I thinks that a moth" Killrio said

"Mothra is a moth, it's even in her name" Godzilla answers

"She's a MOTH!?" Kerrigan shouts at the two, the alabaster moth grabs a hold of both reptilian Kaiju's with her claws and pull them closer, the gaze from her large amethyst eyes seemed to unnerve the two a bit, "She looks more like a butterfly then a moth, heck even her wings are like a butterfly's, just more rounded"

"Can we discuss what Mothra is after you and your priestess heal the Honey Bee"

"Nyx and Stellar are shrine maidens! Not priestess!" The divine alabaster moth corrects the Dark Dragon

Killrio crosses his arms, "Don't get snippy with me young lady and go and help. . . . their name is Krennic right?"

Godzilla nods, "Yes their name is Krennic"

"Hmm his name starts with a K too huh"

"Actually-"

"Alright I'll do! I hope he's single" Kerrigan flutters her wings and flys to Krennic

"Should... we tell her about Krennic gender?" Killrio asks Godzilla

"No, it would be too funny to miss" Godzilla said back

With Mothra and Junior

"You thin sissy Kre will be alright?" Junior asks Mothra

"I don't know Junior, we can only hope that Krennic will be fully healed when they are freed" Mothra soothed to the monster boy

"Despite the gaping hole in his chest he should be fine" Kerrigan adds

The four (Mothra, Junior, and the Cosmo twins) turn to Kerrigan and jump back in surprise as the large, alabaster, amethyst eyed moth and her shrine maidens stares at Mothra and her priestess.

"So your Mothra huh? Your smaller then a expected" Kerrigan unintentionally insulted

"Excuse me!?" Mothra exclaims angrily

"Lady Kerrigan-"

"-didn't mean-"

"-to insult-"

"-you Mothra"

Mothra turns to to the shrine maidens, they were like her priestess, only bigger and wore more formal wear then her priestess, who ruby red dresses then royal purple kimonos with jet black obi's. The shrine maidens both had staffs with amethyst gemstones at the top that were strapped to their backs. That and the shrine maidens seemed to finish each other sentence for some reason.

Kerrigan shifts her head to look at the small women "Girls you think you can speed up Krennic's healing process?" The Alabaster divine moth asks her shrine maidens.

Both bow to their lady before unclipping their staffs and began to chant.

"Yıldızların gücü! Gece gündüz uyum içinde tutun ve birliğinizin üzerine gelin ve kurtarıcınıza bizi bir kez daha savaşta yardım etmeye çağırma gücünü sana vereceğim!" Both shrine maidens chanted in a different language as a purple shine began to envelope their body's and the gemstone of the staffs glow brightly. Near the end of the chant both maidens thrusted their staffs at Krennic's frozen form and fires a purple beam that penetrates the honey shell that was keeping Krennic suspended.

*Silence~~~*

"Huh I thought some think might hap-"

*CRACK!*

"There it is!"

The honey that held the incased Krennic stated to gain multiple cracks and Krennic's body began to glow brightly. The group of monsters and small people backed away from the honey shell as the brightness from the Honey Bee Kaiju body sated to intensify to the point of blinding them. Then...

*CRACK!*

*SMASH!*

"Oh may~~" Kerrigan with a perverted chuckle

With Godzilla and Killrio

The Dark Dragon found himself being thrown into another building by Kiryu while Godzilla was getting double teamed by Mecha-King Ghiodrah and M.O.G.U.E.R.A by being bombarded by maser fire from both Mecha Kaiju. Killrio charges a plasma-like ball in his maw before firing past Kiryu at M.O.G.U.E.R.A and striking the digging mech in the right side of the face and stopping its assault long enough for Godzilla to ram M.O.G.U.E.R.A into the ground. The King of Monsters quickly turns around and fires his Red Spiral Atomic Beam at Mecha-King Ghiodrah, though the three headed cyborg managed to doge the beam quick enough to avoid but ends up putting Kiryu clean in firing range of the red beam, Killrio uses the opening to spew a stream of flames at Kiryu's face while the Red Spiral Atomic Beam struck it in the middle of it's chest and sends the Godzilla doppelgänger tumbling onto M.O.G.U.E.R.A. Killrio looks to the airborne Mecha-King Ghiodrah, using his small size, Killrio jumps towards the three headed dragon cyborg, the two organic heads of Ghiodrah fire their spiral lighting at Killrio, though the Dark Dragon powers through the attack and rams into the cyborg dragon and wraps his long tail around the three necks and brings the it down on top of the two other Mecha Kaiju.

"You got some moves old man" Killrio complemented/insulted Godzilla

"You too brat" Godzilla said back

Soon the three Mecha Kaiju were back on their feet again standing side by side ready to fight again, Killrio and Godzilla could tell that the three Mecha Kaiju were damaged from the battling but unlike their living opponents, who where getting tired, didn't have to worry about getting tired from the constant fighting...

*TUMP!*

The five stop what they when they heard something.

*TUMP!*

The ground shock underneath them and they continued to look around for anything out of the ordinary.

*TUMP!*

"Hey old man, what's that?" Killrio points past the three Mecha Kaiju as a large seventy meter tall Kaiju exits the smog cloud and reveals itself to them.

"Oh you got to be kidding me" Killrio groans

Standing before the normal and Mecha Kaiju was seventy meters tall that was a rather demotic looking one, it has black and gold exoskeleton armor with a helmet covering it's insect head but leaving the mouth and mandibles expose. The unarmored areas of the body (shoulders, forearms, lower legs, knees) had dark purple fur that went with the bush of inky bush of fur that covered the neck and upper chest region. The hands and feet both were two pincher like claw (the feet only having two toes) and the wings were large and looked to be razor sharp blades. Oh and it has a Bee abdomen for a tail.

(Krennic's body structure is similar to Final Wars Gigan)

The Gigan-like visor was glowing blood crimson with rage.

"Krennic!?" Godzilla and Killrio shouted together

*SSSSCCCRRRRRREEEEEEEEECCCCCCCHHHHHHHH!* Krennic screeched in pure red hot rage at the top of it lungs, the screech was so loud and high pitched that the glass in the surrounding area shattered into pieces, Killrio grabbed his sensitive ears to shield them from the bipedal bees screech. Krennic felt it's mind get somewhat clouded with instincts and it's burning rage as it's gaze fell on the cyborgs. His adopted father's father's remains desecrated and made into an abomination along with King Ghidorah (the artificial memories really do come in handy) as well, actually he might have deserved the dying part but the cyborg part is uncalled for!

"Subject Krennic you are going to be taken back to the base where we can get you programmed with the right material and we can get all of the organic Godzilla cells out of your systems. Please come quietly and you won't be harmed" came a male from M.O.G.U.E.R.A

Krennic's visor turns white with shock at what M.O.G.U.E.R.A said, General Wong actually thinks it's going to go back after what he pulled!?

"You really think I will go back!? I will not be a slave for humanity!" Krennic snarls at the Mecha Kaiju, it's visor went from white to blood red. The Kaiju's noticed that Krennic's voices was much deeper deeper then before.

"Please don't make this harder than it needs to be Krennic" A female voice said from Kiryu

A red and blue beam passes Krennic's head and struck M.O.G.U.E.R.A's chest, the combined beams of both Killrio and Godzilla sent the digger Mecha Kaiju onto its back.

"Despite what I think of Krennic, I won't let these humans be slaved to be their weapon against others!" The Dark Dragon growls as he stands beside Krennic

"These humans have done enough to my family as it is! Krennic will not be harm!" Godzilla roars from beside his child

Suddenly Kiryu walked over to Krennic and said "Subject Krennic this is your last chance, come with us quietly, or else" Krennic got a shard of courage as it said "I just got one thing to say"

Everyone turns to the bipedal Honey Bee Kaiju

"Wha-"

"EXTERMINATE!"

Krennic's visor glows bright crimson and a large beam was fired past Kiryu right at Mecha-King Ghidorah. When the beam was in close distance of the cyborg the beam broke apart into a scattershot around Mecha-King Ghidorah and explodes with the force of a hundred nukes around it and consumes the it in a pillar of flames.

Suddenly Kiryu's mouth opened and Krennic was blasted in the chest with Kiryu's maser electricity beam, Krennic screeches in pain as it was thrown across the land at the force of Kiryu's beam.

Krennic slowly got up as it felt the wound on it's chest heal itself

Killrio moved in front of Krennic quickly and he was only knocked away when he felt six jumbo missiles hit him left side, he roared in pain "RRRRRRRRHHHHHHHEEEEEE!" at this. The Dark Dragon then felt a giant hand grabbed his tail and saw MechaGodzilla 2 threw him far!

"There's a second!?" Killrio shouted in shock

"It doesn't matter! Just keep fighting" Godzilla shouted as he rams into Kiryu again.

Krennic gets back onto its feet and slashes MechaGodzilla 2's chest with its claws, MechaGodzilla 2 staggers back a bit before blasting Krennic with maser electricity, though much to the pilots shock, Krennic absorbs the maser electricity! Krennic's maw opens and a stream of electricity flows from the man made Kaiju and severely damaged MechaGodzilla 2' systems. The Honey Bee Kaiju cocks it's arm back delivers a powerful uppercut to MechaGodzilla 2 so hard that the Mecha Kaiju was lifted off the ground!

"Man that boy is strong" An amazed Killrio said as he trips M.O.G.U.E.R.A for possibly the fifth or sixth time today.

"Krennic is mostly made from you and the moth" Godzilla says loudly, he was forcing Kiryu's head up since it kept spamming it's masers on him.

"Right- wait what!?"

Now that Killrio thought about it, it kinda made sense, Krennic did have the same eye color as him and Kerrigan, and they did have the same body structure that Kerrigan have, and Krennic did have the the same scent that he and Kerrigan have. But that would mean...

"I'LL KILL YOU!" The Dark Dragon roared with uncontrollably fury in his voice, Killrio rushes M.O.G.U.E.R.A and rams into it with the force of a bullet train colliding with a mountain at full speed, the digger mech was sent flying into Mecha-King Ghidorah and the two where on their backs in deep trenches. The amount of rage that was coursing through Killrio at that moment couldn't even be explain in words! Theses humans are going to PAY WITH THEIR LIVES!

The Dark Dragon thrusts both claws deep into the Earths soil and started to absorb nutrients from the planet and before everyone's eyes (and to the shock & horror of the humans) Killrio began to grow in size. Krennic and Godzilla both nearly fell back as they kept their eyes on Killrio's still growing form. When the Dark Dragon was finished growing he was standing at a whopping 127.4 meters tall with a very demonic look that made him even more terrifying then before! The human pilots began to think they are in over their heads now as there was silence after this transformation, no one daring to say a word as the sun finally emerged from hiding and illuminated the destroyed city with its bright light. The beast just looked up at the Mecha Kaiju in front of him before unleashing a roar that caused chills to run down the spines of the all who where watching...

*▂▂▂▂▂▂▃▃▃▃▃▃▄▄▄▄▄▄▅▅▅▅▅▅▅▅!*

"I'm very frightened right now!" Krennic calls out to its father.

"I honestly don't blame you!" Godzilla shouts back to his child.

"S-sir what are we suppose to do!? We were trained to fight Godzilla and Krennic, not... this!" The female pilot of MechaGodzilla 2 call out

"Dear lord that thing towers over all of us!" Another male voice came from M.O.G.U.E.R.A

Suddenly, a deafening, earth-shaking roar of devastation blasted from the Colossal Dark Dragon's now split jawed mouth, sending gales of neck-breaking winds towards the debris covered land. It shredded the ground and tore away at the remaining earth. Then as it breathed back it, a bright purple light began to eminent from the beast's back, the energy gathered from its body, slowly the glow reached the mouth of the beast, indicating that this going to fire something out of its mouth...

Only for a massive fist made out of plant life sock Killrio in the face and cause him to fire his beam in a different direction.

"Well... that was anticlimactic" The pilot of Kiryu said

"Uh guys were did that fist come from?" Said a female voice from M.O.G.U.E.R.A

The ground underneath everyone began to rumble uncontrollably

*RRRROOOOOOOAAAAARRRRRR!*

"Oh come on!"

Next Time: Alternate Monsters!


	5. Chapter V: Kaiju of Different times!

Chapter V: Kaiju's of different times!

(When in battle, play Painkiller for Karakura and The Good Life for Krystine (both by Three Days Grace))

(Side note: There will frequent hoping back and forth between universes)

* * *

Godzilla: Final Wars Universe

Location: Destroyed Japan

The King of Monster stood over the burning remains of a destroyed building with a dark could of ash surrounding him like a smokescreen, looking to the sky, Godzilla looks at the massive aliens ship the humans that released his from his icy prison crashed into. Despite what he thinks of humans, he had to give them credit, they are brave, or very crazy, or possibly both. across the destroyed city was Mecha Gigan and Monster X stood side by side waiting to attack Godzilla.

About 1 1/2 kilometers away

A long ways from the battle ground two Kaiju are heading straight for Japan to possibly help Godzilla and the humans deal with the invading aliens attacking the Earth.

"Are you sure this is the way Minilla?" Asks a female voice

"I'm sure Auntie Krystine!" Minilla said

Standing behind Minilla was a 57 meter tail bipedal dark purple and white Orca looking Kaiju with midnight black scale armor plating on the head, forearms, shoulder, back & spine, tail, and torso/neck (which made the breasts she has stand out more) with a radioactive green glow emanating from the gaps in the armor.

Krystine was currently holding Minilla in her four finger claws/hands, her heterochromia radioactive green and amethyst eyes gaze down at the small child in her arms, is was sheer luck for her to come across the little hatchling that was trying to find his father. Krystine always wonders who Godzilla could get with to have a child, possibly Zilla was Minilla mother, she did hear that Zilla had laid an nest of eggs… wait, those humans blew it up.

Sighing, the Orca Kaiju was still making her way to Japan with a Hatching in her arms, into an active war zone that could possibly get the other killed. The aliens wasn't the problem, is the other Kaiju that the aliens had captured, ten of them were defeat by Godzilla, but there was many more. That or their possibly dead because of the humans.

Krystine looks in the distance to see flashes of lights from the ruined city.

"Minilla, hold on tight to me"

"How come auntie?" Minilla asks as he hold on to a piece of scale armor that was location between the valley of her breast, Krystine feels Minilla grab onto her chest plated armor and gains a radioactive green blush across her dark purple cheeks.

"Because of this"

Krystine' body gains a green glow as she disappears in a flash of green light.

* * *

Godzilla 2014 Universe

Location: Deep Space

In the cold depths of outer space, a monstrous being was heading towards the beautiful spinning blue planet known to many as Earth. If one were to take a glance at thing being, you would think it was a giant flaming meteorite of sort. However, if they were to take a closer look… they would see a strange creature of sort that was inside!

A dark purple skinned bipedal creature topped by a head that resembles a pointed seashell with six sixty meter tentacles for legs and retractable sword-like arm for a left arm and four thick tentacles that make up the right arm. Its back is a mass of saw-edged plates on a shell, and from its sides and back spring five tentacles hundreds of meters long. Each of these is tipped with a bony spearhead. It torso had a diamond formation of four glowing neon red bio gems with a purple bio gem in the middle.

From the dark eye ports of the seashell exoskeleton helmet came three vertical amethyst eyes that gazed into the inky black darkness of space. Not long after, is when it heard it. The sound of a mating call was like music to it's ears. It would have responded if it weren't for the fact that it was in space at the moment. It watched a large female creature emerged from the ground and was heading for something. It also saw two other male creatures moving to the female, but also attacking each other and getting the natives caught in the crossfire. It narrows its eye and changes the corse of the meteorite to land in a unpopulated area.

Look out everyone…

Karakura the Demonic Guardian is coming to Earth.

* * *

Godzilla: Final Wars Universe

Location: 2 miles from Xilien Mothership

Krystine and Minilla reappears in the destroyed city behind one of the remaining buildings that's able to hide Krystine's body from the aliens. The radioactive Orca Kaiju pokes her head out to look out at the wasteland before her.

"See anything Auntie Krystine?"

"No Minilla, there's nothing here"

"Then who's this?"

The Orca Kaiju slowly turns around to find Mecha Gigan staring her down! How the colossal Kaiju managed to sneak up on her Krystine will never know. Though an explosion causes the three to look around the building to see Monster X crashing into the building next to the one Krystine and Minilla was hiding behind. Krystine to the distraction to slip away from the cyborg dinosaur. Mecha Gigan turns back to find the two smaller Kaiju gone, the chainsaw handed cyborg turns to walk away to help his ally.

Behind another building Krystine was breathing heavily as she hides for Mecha Gigan, the Orca Kaiju looks from her cover to sees the shields on the Xilien Mothership were down. The spikes and curved dorsal fins on Krystine's back glow bright radioactive green and from her maw came a compress thin green beam of radioactive flames that struck the Motherships hull skewers clean though. The entry and exit holes both explodes and causes the ship to rock violently.

Meanwhile, Gigan stops and turns back to the Mothership and sees the damages, his gaze fell to a building that could possibly hide the Orca Kaiju's body from his eyes, the visor glows brightly.

* * *

Godzilla 2014 Universe

The meteorite that was holding Karakura had crashed landed in the ocean, Karakura was at the bottom of the ocean when the rock shell finally broke open and it can hear things, a roar now then Karakura heard roars almost all the time but those roars were made by humans they never said anything but this roar said something.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" The voice was male and coming from the place that the humans call Japan he was invading and Karakura was going to kill him before he could harm and one… and reach the female. The Demonic Guardian followed him across the ocean to what the humans called Hawaii or more specifically Honolulu as Karakura rose out of the ocean it caused a massive wave that engulfed the land and Karakura watched the humans get drowned by the wave it was unsettling but then it's target came back into Karakura sights the creature that the humans called the Muto.

"You, who are you? Have you been following me?" Said the Muto, the creature was very confused, he must still be disoriented from his hatching, Karakura keep walking towards him, not answering him, finally Karakura was just a few feet from him and punches the Muto in the face and sends him flying into one of the aircraft and causing it to explode in a ball of flames.

*RRRRRRRRRRRRRRHHHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEE!*

Karakura turns around to find (Legendary) Godzilla behind it, though Karakura turns back to the Muto, only to find it had flown away. Karakura, after recovering from the shock of its prey retreating, retaliates by lunging at Godzilla, left arm raised to drive the jagged spear point into its opponent's flesh. Godzilla braces himself for the blow, but it never lands, as Karakura flies up and over Godzilla just before he is within striking range. Before Godzilla can recover, Karakura does a quick 180 degree turn in mid air, sends two of its bladed tendrils out and spear heads opens and clamps down on Godzilla's shoulders and pulls the Gojirousaurus in for a punch.

* * *

Godzilla: Final Wars Universe

The Orca Kaiju growls as she shook off the debris of the destroyed building that Gigan blew up. Krystine thrusts her claws into the ground and began to tug. Within seconds, Krystine had pulled out a large chunk of the concrete and lifted it high over her head and with a powerful heave, Krystine tossed the concrete directly at Gigan face.

Gigan reacted quickly and generated a another beam fires. The giant chunk was blasted into pieces and quickly crumbled to the ground. The deep space cyborg dinosaur shrieked at Krystine, as if taunting him.

Krystine immediately got back to her feet and charged. She quickly reached Mecha Gigan and began pounding on the alien dinosaur with her powerful radioactive enhanced fists. Mecha Gigan cried out as Krystine struck him again and again. The space monster lashed out with his chainsaws, slashing at Krystine's leg and causing the Orca Kaiju to stagger back. Then Mecha Gigan opened fire with another scattershot laser, strafing Krystine across her body and bringing her down face-first.

Mecha Gigan shrieked out as Krystine crashed to the ground. He figured that would be enough to get the point across to the small Orca. He began looking around to see if Monster X needed some help. He noticed the Mothership was still in the air, is must have not taken a lot of damage.

WHAM!

A mighty blow to the face sent Mecha Gigan staggering backwards.

Krystine had grabbed ahold of Mecha Gigan's chainsaw ripped one side of the cyborgs chainsaws out off and was now wielding it like a club. Mecha Gigan turned to make the Orca pay for turning one of his own saws against him, only to be met by another vicious attack to the face, dazing him. Another blow, to the top of the beak, actually knocked the cyborg dinosaur silly and left him unmoving for a moment. Krystine discarded the saw piece and quickly ran around to the dinosaur's backside, grabbing hold of his tail. Planting her feet firmly in the ground, Krystine began pulling on the creature's tail. Krystine wanted this beast out of her sights!

* * *

Godzilla 2014 Universe

After getting away from Godzilla and safely leaving the state, Karakura was following the Muto, it could hear a voice coming from what the humans called America, Karakura didn't know much about that place but it know were it was, the voice was female and it shocked Karakura when it heard the female voices before they were human though, this this was defiantly not human.

"Hello? can anybody hear me?" the voice of the Muto answered, Karakura would have said something if it weren't above the clouds at the moment tracking it's prey.

"I can hear you. Who are you?" Despite talking Karakura knew that the Muto did not stop or even slow down to the new arrival of the Muto

"The humans call me the Female Muto"

Sometimes Karakura wonders if humans have any imagination at all.

"How about I just call you Femuto to make this easier to understand" the Muto suggested, it sounded more like a tacky nick-name to Karakura.

"Whats your name?" They were slowly getting closer to each other, Karakura could sense Godzilla getting closer to the ocean floor and the Muto's converging closer but were still a far distance from each other, thank goodness for telepathy. The Demonic Guardian had to act fast or more lives with be in danger… and the female Muto.

"My name is just Muto. How about we talk more, face to face"

"Okay"

The male Muto must be getting tired or senses food then Femuto gave Karakura exactly what it needed next.

"I'm heading to a place the humans call San Francisco how about we meet there?" The Femuto suggested

A location! Karakura stopped following the Muto and Godzilla and started flying to San Francisco, but luck wasn't on it's side since the male Muto and Godzilla got there first, Femuto was just a kilometer away from the San Francisco area and it would get to the Muto first though before she even entered the city, Karakura sharply flew passed the human aircraft and landed to find the Muto waiting.

"You again! Why are you following me?!"

The Demonic Guardian narrows all three eyes and spoke with a monotone voice, "Your an danger to all around you and must be stop here and now!"

The Bio-Organic thrusters located under four ports of the jagged shell burst to life and propels Karakura towards the male Muto, the Muto braces himself for the collision, but it never lands, as Karakura sharply turns and flies around the Muto just before it was within striking range. Karakura sends two of it's bladed tendrils to pierce the base of the Muto's wings, then flies forward quickly, tearing massively painfully gaps in the Muto's wings and snapping the bones before the blades rip free.

As Karakura tears the blades free of the now mangled wings, the Muto screams out in pain, and rage. Karakura pulls its tendrils back in and pivots in mid air, only to find the Muto charging towards it at full speed, screaming bloody murder, with his tattered, bloody wings flapping ineffectually behind him.

The Muto's claws connect with Karakura's left arm, tearing an enormous, ragged, bloody gash into one of the four tendrils. Karakura shrieks out in pain, and reflexively takes to the air, trying to escape its grounded enraged opponent and trailing blood in it's wake. When the Muto tries to follow Karakura, he only snarls with pain as he tries to get his ruined wings to work. Karakura stops ascending, and looks down at it's grounded opponent again. Gaining some confidence, Karakura lashes out with it's tendrils again, aiming for the Muto's head. The Muto senses the tendrils approaching and hooks his claw into the hole of the blade and pulls the space monster to the ground.

Karakura, sensing the incoming danger that it is in, responds by sending out two more of it tendrils, and, wrapping them around the Muto's front foreclaw legs, pulls with all of it's might. Now caught off balance, the Muto falls onto the ground with a mini earthquake.

Karakura retracts it's tendrils back and examines the damage done to its left arm, the Muto's claws cut clean through the flesh, muscle, and nerves inside. Unraveling the four tendrils, Karakura repositioned three of the four tendrils to wrap around the damaged tendril and gave off the appearance of a three fingered clawed talon with a spike coming out the middle of it. Karakura turns back the Muto to see him lunges with his jaws open at it's head, but Karakura manages to quickly shift just enough to move it's head out of harms way. Instead, the Muto clamps his vicious jaws on Karakura's right shoulder, biting down hard. Karakura screams out in pain as the Muto's teeth puncture it's shoulder muscles and reach the bone, causing a small torrent of blood to emerge from the bite wound and into the Muto's mouth.

"GET THE HELL OFF!" Karakura shouts as it socks the Muto right into his eye with it's tendril arm, the Muto released Karakura and reals back in pain as the Muto was temporarily blinded in his eye and couldn't focus on Karakura. The Space Kaiju grabs its shoulder and staggers back.

"That… hurts"

* * *

Godzilla: Final Wars Universe

Mecha Gigan eyes the small creature opposite him with detached malice. Krystine brings her arms up and locks them into battle position. Screeching out in a cry, Krystine eyes her deadly opponent. Suddenly, Krystine opens up her maw and releases her Radioactive Beam, blasting Mecha Gigan in his head. Startled by the sudden attack, Mecha Gigan screeches out in pain as the beam sears his flesh, but recovers quickly. Screaming out defiantly, Mecha Gigan' visor glows bright crimson and a large beam was fired right at Krystine. When the beam was in close distance of the Orca Kaiju the beam broke apart into a scattershot around Krystine and explodes with the force of a exploding star around her and consumes her in a pillar of flames.

Though Krystine quickly recovers from Mecha Gigan's blast just in time to see the cyborgs bull rushing towards her, Mecha Gigan screaming bloody death as he advances. As Mecha Gigan is almost on her, Krystine dives to the side. Mecha Gigan surges overhead and past. Krystine gets to her feet and begins to fire her Radioactive Beam at Mecha Gigan exposed/unprotected backside. Mecha Gigan, furious at missing his mark, is struck in the back by the energy beam being fired at him. The beam anger him even further, as he makes a wide turn and heads back towards his enemy. As Krystine fires more beams at him, Mecha Gigan swings left and right, dodging the beams of radioactive energy as he closes in in Krystine. Once he is within range, Mecha Gigan fires another scattershot beam at Krystine.

The Orca Kaiju sees the incoming beam and summons a radioactive dome barrier to protect her from the incoming blast, Krystine grunts under the strain of the blast and notices her radioactive shield begins to crack under the pressure, but she doesn't falter in the slightest. Just as the Orca Kaiju begins to regain her bearings, Mecha Gigan rams into her, sending a shower of sparks into the air as Krystine falls backwards and crashes into a skyscraper, smashing the steel contraption and sending shrapnel flying in all directions and kicking up a dust cloud. Krystine uses the dust clouds smoke screen to burrow underground.

Mecha Gigan wheezes for a few seconds as he regains his wind, then, noticing that his foe is gone, begins to pursue. As he turns the corner that Krystine went around, he comes to a stop in front of an immense burned hole in the pavement. Mecha Gigan looks around anxiously, not knowing what to make of the situation he was now in.

Mecha Gigan begins to backs slowly away from the hole. As he does, he cranes his neck up as high as he can and looks around, watching for Krystine.

As Mecha Gigan sets his foot down, the ground explodes as Krystine bursts from the concrete and latches her jaws onto Mecha Gigan's injured right leg and begins to pull him into her burrow, purring softly at the success of her ambush. Mecha Gigan falls his knees as Krystine drags him towards the hollow in the ground. Mecha Gigan digs his chainsaws and foot claws into the ground, in an effort to avoid being pulled into the underground, where he would have a distinct disadvantage against the Orca.

Krystine shakes her jaws violently, sending Mecha Gigan's blood onto the ruined streets as her teeth dig deeper into the wounded limb. Mecha Gigan cranes his neck around and screeches at Krystine. Then, lifting his free left leg, Mecha Gigan kicks backwards with all of his might, driving the heel of his foot into Krystine's muzzle. Krystine grunts in pain, but doesn't let go. Mecha Gigan kicks again, this time causing Krystine to slacken her grip, yet not enough to shake free from her jaws. A third time, Mecha Gigan kicks his foe in the muzzle, this time cracking the bone with the force of the blow. Krystine shrieks out in pain and releases Mecha Gigan as blood runs out of her nostrils. Mecha Gigan takes the opportunity and leaps away.

"Gahr! Damn basterd broke my nose!" Krystine snarls deeply as she hold her quickly healing nose. The Orca Kaiju then thinks up a new strategy.

Closing in on the hollow that Krystine was still in, Mecha Gigan lands and walks up to the fissure. Mecha Gigan spots Krystine lying in the bottom of the hollow, clearly unconscious, her chest barely moving, and her head twitching slightly. Mecha Gigan places his damaged saw-arm on his unconscious foe. Then, without warning, Krystine's body glows and an violent arcs of electrical currents is sent back through the chainsaw and into Mecha Gigan. The sudden jolt launches Mecha Gigan backwards, and the cyborg lands gracelessly on its back. As he falls, the chainsaw hand become taught and explodes. As Mecha Gigan starts rising to his feet, he notices with shock that Krystine is climbing out of the ravine, the look on the Radioactive Orca's faces read unmasked fury and hatred as she slowly trudges towards her enemy.

* * *

Godzilla 2014 Universe

Karakura stares with amazement from the sky's as the Muto once again disappears from it's sights, the buildings work as great cover for the Muto to use to get the drop on it. The Muto takes to the climbing up a building once again, and with such speed that he is upon Karakura before it can react. Summoning all of his strength, the Muto folds his damaged wings up and body slams into Karakura, knocking the both of them out of the air. The two behemoths plummet towards the ground in a tangle of wings, tendrils, teeth and claws, both snarling and shrieking as they fall. They hit with such tremendous force that enormous fissures open up, snaking away from the fallen Kaiju.

Karakura manages to wrestle his right arm free from the tangle and drive it into the Muto's left eye then twists the tip and drills it in further, causing a grisly spray of blood to erupt from the Muto's eye socket. The Muto, maddened by the pain, is forced to release his grip and quickly moves backwards to escape. Karakura gets to it's tendrils feet and flies backwards, so as to distance itself from it's rabid opponent. The two Kaiju stare each other down, Karakura examining it's healing ruined left shoulder and sees that it's still a useless left arm, and the Muto fuming at being half blinded. The Muto roars out in uncontrollable fury, then begins to advance on Karakura.

Karakura brings up it tendrils to prepare to fire it's cosmic plasma, but notices that the Muto's claws glowing. Realizing that the Muto is about to use a new attack on it, Karakura evades barely in time as the Muto's hook claw slices past it's left side. The claw misses Karakura's body, but does sever one of Karakura's tendrils, cauterizing the wound as it goes.

The Muto flaps his wings and lunges at Karakura, who is distracted by the pain of it ruined tendril. Karakura, eyes turning crimson with rage, thrust one of it's left tendrils straight at the Muto. The Muto, blind in his left side, doesn't notice the tendril and is struck in the throat.

The blow acts like a clothesline, and the Muto falls to his right, and crashes, rolling through the buildings as if they were made out of wet paper. When he comes to as stop, the Muto tries to get his bearings, but instead feels a searing pain in his right arm and wing. When he tries to move them, but couldn't. As the Muto looks over, he sees Karakura floating above him holding it's left arm. The Muto roars when he realizes that two of Karakura's tendrils have rammed trough his right arm and wing, pinning him to the ground. Karakura thrusts two more tendrils out, this time through the Muto's left arm and wing. The Muto tries to pull free, but Karakura lands on his chest. Karakura, still furious about losing one of it's tendrils, drives his good right arm through the bottom of the Muto's jaw, pinning the Muto's jaws shut. Karakura then begins to siphon off the Muto's power.

"Just stay down and die will you!"

The Muto begins to wither slightly as Karakura begins to heal it's injured left arm and shoulder. Distracted by feeding, Karakura is caught off guard, as the Muto suddenly breaks and thrust one of his claws towards Karakura eyes. The Neo Kaiju released the Muto and sharply dogged the incoming, only to lose part of the protective seashell mask that covered its face.

The two Kaiju stare each other down, Karakura visibly recharged from feeding, while the Muto is considerably weakened from so much damage. Karakura brings up it's tendrils and begins to superheat the blades up.

The Muto, barely able to keep himself up, can only half-heartedly retreat as Karakura lashes out with a virtual storm of cutting beams. Most of the beams fail to hit him, but two find their mark. One takes off the Muto's left wing and arm, while the second slices his right leg off at the knee. The Muto collapses to the ground, blood pooling up around his severed limbs. The Muto tries to get up, but can't, as he realizes that he is fatally wounded.

The Muto looks up to see Karakura slowly advancing on him, tendrils lashing about in anticipation.

"Die"

Karakura brings all of it's tendrils to bear on the Muto, and, opening the tips, begins to charge up several plasma beams. Then, in a blaze of purple-black energy, Karakura begins to immolate the Muto's prone form with a torrent of energy. The Muto screams out in pain, but soon grows quiet as his mind slips into oblivion. Karakura continues to unleash the brilliant streams of destructive energy until there is nothing left of the Muto's corpse but an ashen husk. Karakura lowers his tendrils and lashes the Muto, causing the blasted shell to crumble like burnt paper.

"That takes care of one problem" Karakura said to itself as it lands softly on the ground and looks at the burned reminds of the Muto, "But there's still one massive thorn" Karakura turns around to find Godzilla at least 2 kilometers away in the sea… and the female Muto just arrived and looked right at it.

"I sure hope she's in a talking mood when she gets here"

* * *

Godzilla: Final Wars Universe

Krystine reaches Mecha Gigan, who is still trying to rise from the electrical shock delivered by Krystine. Krystine rises her good right arm and punches Mecha Gigan in the face, knocking him back down. Krystine opens her mouths and releases a torrent of volcanic flame onto Mecha Gigan.

Though Mecha Gigan begins firing his scattershot laser and spewing a torrent of flames. The beam and flames strikes the Krystine's wounded stomach, causing the Orca Kaiju to stop her assault and stagger back in pain. Mecha Gigan uses this opening to activate his flight and fly away. Mecha Gigan is several meters away before Krystine recovers. Seeing her enemy fleeing, Krystine opens her maw and fires a radioactive flame beam right at Mecha Gigan's fin-like sails wings and causes Mecha Gigan to spiral out of control and sent him flying back into multiple buildings. Though the cyborg dinosaur gets back to his feet, Mecha Gigan, seeing Krystine slowing down, opens fire with all of his remaining power and fires another scattershot laser, much more powerful then the last one.

Unable to doge the in coming laser, Krystine is struck by the attack, and is launched back by the impact of the beam and crashes into a building. Once more, Krystine stops moving and falls forward as if she has passed out from the attack. Mecha Gigan lands, this time cautiously, since Krystine had played dead before. As Mecha Gigan approaches Krystine, the space dinosaur noticed that Krystine stopped moving and her eyes were rolled back, the colossal Kaiju moves closer and flips the Radioactive Orca over onto her back. Suddenly the Orca Kaiju springs to life and grabs the sides of Mecha Gigan's with a vice grip, Krystine placed her hands on Mecha Gigan's beak and used the last of her strength to pry the cyborgs mouth open. The spines on Krystine glows bright alabaster white and fires a white beam down the cyborgs throat. Mecha Gigan tires to screams out in pain, but soon grows quiet as his mind slips into oblivion. Krystine continues to unleash the brilliant beam of destructive energy until Mecha Gigan's head is severed form his body.

"Finally" Krystine said breathlessly as she drops the head, the Orca Kaiju was harshly brought back to reality as her breath seemed to grow heavy by the second, her vision blurred with large black spots filled her vision, be for she could process anything she coughed up a large glob of blood that splattered across the damaged corpse of Mecha Gigan and Krystine falls off the standing corpse and crashes to the ground.

"Auntie Krystine!"

Groaning in extreme agony, Krystine struggled to get up, every muscle, every fibre of her being screaming in agonizing protest to stop, making it to one knee, Krystine attempted to rise to her feet when a rush of fatigue went through his body, causing him to collapse face first on the floor.

But still, he couldn't give up, propping himself up on one elbow, Krystine struggles to opens her eyes, her lungs felt like they were on fire just from breathing, the Orca Kaiju groans as she turns her head to Minilla, the little hatchling Kaiju was placed a safe distance away from the battle for protection.

"Hey Minilla" Krystine says softly, her words were forced out but she needed to reassure Minilla that she was fine.

"Auntie Krystine, a-are you alright?"

The Orca Kaiju rolls onto her and brings Minilla in closer to her with her right arm, "I'm alright Minilla, just tired is all" Krystine says softly, the Orca felt Minilla snuggle into her chest even more. Krystine gives a small hollow laugh as she fall unconscious. Both didn't noticed the glowing portal that swallows them whole.

* * *

Godzilla 2014 Universe

Karakura and the Female Muto stare at each other deeply, taking in each other's features.

"You… you killed him… why?" The Female Muto asks Karakura

In Karakura opinion, she was gorgeous, she looked like the Muto but taller and without the wings, she also seemed to have a glowing red bulge on her belly…

She was PREGNANT!?

Karakura shook it's head and responds, "I am Karakura, and I killed him because he was destroying things and hurting the people… and coming into my territory" 'Not really, but she really doesn't know that'

The Female Muto looked scared fearing for her life almost, "I-is, is this your territory?"

"Not… really, I'm here to protect the people mostly and deal with the two"

She still seemed defensive but Karakura could sense something deep inside her, a feeling that Karakura couldn't fully describe. Karakura didn't want her to fear it, Karakura had no reason to attack her so Karakura slowly started to walk towards her. Femuto saw Karakura moving closer and fearing her life charged to attack it. Karakura froze in it's tracks and thought to itself:

'What do I!? How can I show her I'm not a threat!? think, think, THINK!'

The bottom part of Karakura seashell mask retracted back to reveal Karakura mouth as Femuto came thundering at Karakura and it was ready, she lifted up to prepare her front legs to smack into Karakura but instead it leaned forwards as her legs came down I caught her held her front legs with his tendrils close to the base of them and boldly kissed her on the mouth.

She never moved nor she never broke the kiss or ever resisted, clearly shocked by the bold move after a few seconds Karakura broke the kiss and let go of her legs.

"W-wha-what, WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" The Femuto still completely confused and flustered

"I'm not your enemy nor do I want to be your enemy" Karakura stated to her, she backed up slightly and crushed a car setting off the alarm.

"Then w-what do you want with me?" Femuto asks Karakura

Karakura thought long and hard what it was going to say next. It could have said that it wanted to be left alone and the people be safe, Karakura could have told her that it wanted her to leave, but something inside told Karakura to comfort her, she was pregnant after all. But there was one problem still.

"Could you hold that thought for a moment?" Karakura asks

Femuto nods

"Thank you"

The Neo Kaiju turns around and faces Godzilla, he must have just exited the waters and got onto land, Karakura impales all of his tendrils into the ground and starts to absorbs energy from the Earth. Karakura's three eye ports lens glows blue for a moment, then a beam of white-hot energy erupts from the eye ports right into Godzilla with such force that it sends Godzilla sailing into the air and back into the sea several meters away.

Karakura turns back to Femuto, "Right! As I was saying I want… I w-want you to be my mate" Karakura said with confidence.

In absolute shock, Femuto backed up a bit further and Karakura moved in a bit closer "I don't… what do I… what kind of… how do… HOW do you respond to that?!" she was defiantly flabbergasted (Karakura thinks it used that human word right.)

"Well a yes would kinda be nice"

Much to Karakura surprisingly she said "Yes"

Karakura hums softly.

"Thanks… now we should leave before those humans come up with something to kill us or Godzilla returns to deal with use" Karakura said and Femuto nods, the two Kaiju takes to the sky's and leaves (Karakura levitates Femuto as it flys).

"By the way, we need to get you a better name"

"Uh why?"

"Femuto sounds like a bad tacky nickname, how about Spinel?"

"Spinel?"

"It's a gemstone found on this planet" Karakura answers

"So I'm a gem now?"

"Your MY gem"

Spinel hums softly to Karakura as they flew through the sky.

Meanwhile

"Well that was VERY unexpected" Xene Zeno said as she watches the two Kaiju fly off into the distance, the spymistress honestly didn't know what to think. The male Muto was dead and Godzilla was blasted back into the sea and was possibly following the two Kaiju.

"Doctor Serizawa! You said that your Godzilla would kill the Muto's not get blasted back into the sea by another one!" Admiral William leader of the current fleet of ships and troops station around San Francisco turned to the Kaiju expert and Monarch Scientist Doctor Serizawa with Xene Zeno standing next to him.

"Are we going to ignore the fact that a entirely new Kaiju that just appeared out of nowhere and KILLED the male Muto and left with the Female AND blasted someone as big like Godzilla off his feet and back into the ocean?" Xene asks, the two men actually thought what the spymistress said mattered gravely.

"We did get a message from NASA of a meteorite had changed corse from it's route and had crashed in the ocean it could be possibly that this new Kaiju was in that meteorite" Dr. Serizawa assistant Vivienne Graham said.

The three stopped and turned to the woman, each had a different look on their faces.

"You- you wait in till NOW to tell us this Ms. Graham!?" Xene shouts at the woman, this information would have been useful who knows how long ago!

"Sir, now that Ms. Graham brings that up, we did get reports of a new Kaiju sighted in Honolulu and attacked the Muto and Godzilla" A random soldier at a computer said

"Dose everyone but the three of use knows about this unknown Kaiju?" Xene asks Admiral William and Dr. Serizawa.

"The better question is: why is it here?" Vivienne Graham

The Doctor responded by saying "Kaiju act like animals Godzilla, the Muto's and the new Kaiju are no different, it was a possibility that after thousands of years with no contact with any other creatures of their size they would fall for the Female Muto"

"But that would mean the new Kaiju was lured to Earth by the Female Muto's mating call?" Xene asks

"And viewed Godzilla and the male Muto as threats" Dr. Serizawa finished

The Admiral angrily said "Enough of this bullshit" he then grabbed his walkie talkie and was about to say something but was cut of by Xene saying, "Hold it! If you want for all of your troops to die and the rest of the city leveled then please fire upon the unknown new Kaiju and his mate, with her babies" Xene said, her words seemed to stop the Admiral.

"So then what should we do then?"

"Well we just witnessed the male Muto get killed and Godzilla blasted into the sea, so that should give us… what's that?"

The Admiral and Monarch Scientist both looked at the screen to see the unknown Kaiju and Femuto fly straight a portal that appeared suddenly in front of them and both Kaiju fly directly into it due to how fast the unknown Kaiju was going and disappears in a flash.

"*Sigh* is there any more surprises I should know about?" Xene asks


End file.
